Another take on the beginning new chapter
by logansgirl17
Summary: AU when a new family moves to Neptune.
1. Chapter 1

There was a clear blue sky with the sun shinning overhead as the distant cries from a close park broke the silence of the afternoon drive. They had just arrived in Neptune, after leaving the house checking to make sure the movers hadn't messed up any of their things they decided to make their way into town to as their dad said 'mingle'. They found a quaint ice cream shop and decided to stop the limo and hop out. The park was in an uproar across the street as the crowd cheered for what looked like a girls soccer game.

It was over and the victorious team in white and green jerseys were jumping up in down in complete bliss. The crowd dispersed getting into their fancy over priced cars and drove back to their placial mansions. Awe yes Neptune was the playground for the rich and powerful, not too different from LA.

We walked into the door as the bell overhead rang, indicating some new business. The whispers could already be heard from the people occupying the tables. Yep it would hit the gossip super high way by noon 'The Echolls' were in town.

The family chose their favorite flavors and sat into the round booth in the corner. A couple of overeager teenage girls walked up with some paper and pens they snagged from the pimple faced kid behind the counter. They were breathing heavily as their anxiety shot through the roof, meeting the infamous Aaron and Lynn Echolls.

"Can….can… we have your autograph" one girl sighed tilting her head to the side in a admiring stare.

"Sure who can we make it out to" Aaron replied hiding his slight frustration with fans and putting on his million dollar cheesy smile.

"Candice" the brunette replied looking over his shoulder as he scribbled on the piece of paper before handing it to his wife.

"Rebecca" the other one breathed, obviously the shy one of the two.

"Here you go" Lynn smiled handing the girls the papers back.

"Thank you" they giggled walking away and chatting about their unbelievable luck. Yes the wonderful world of being an Echolls.

Just then the bell chimed and they looked back at the door as whole girls soccer team walked in. They made their way to the counter and pulled out their money from their pockets. Celebrating their victory over the sneaky, abusive sun devils. Aaron took his chance to impress the new community making his way up to the kid behind the counter and announcing to the whole place that the winning teams' ice cream was on him. All the girls swooned at the mans gesture as well as the man himself. All but one.

She was shorter, with long blonde hair pulled into tight braided pigtails that ran down the fronts of her shoulders. She had on a white and green jersey with matching shorts, knee high white socks with a green stripe down the sides and white tennis shoes.

Logan got up from the booth and made his way toward her, she was different she wasn't falling for his fathers bullshit. And to him that was everything he needed in a friend.

"Hi I'm Logan" he said with a small smile. He was never one to be nervous and shy, always the one to step up and make the first attempt. That is what you get being raised in Hollywood.

She smiled a twinkle of innocence, and shyness. "Veronica" she said taking his hand and shaking it gently.

"So you live here?" he asked looking around and finding it utterly amusing that she wasn't swooning over his parents.

"Born and raised." She said with a giggle.

A voice cleared behind them they spun around to see a girl, she was 12 with short auburn hair and a body that most 16 year olds dream of. She has a eager smile happy to be able to meet someone new.

"Hi I'm Gabriel" she said pulling out her hand, to the new person.

Veronica took it and a smile spread across her face, she was always happy to meet someone new, especially a girl, and even more a NICE girl.

"Veronica Mars…. Gabriel Echolls my sis" Logan joked swinging around his twin sisters shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

"My friends call me gabby" she said gingerly.

Veronica smiled in return they talked about Neptune and where Logan and Gabby were from. They joked around and talked like they had known each other for years. Gabby could already see the pure love in Logan's eyes when he looked at Veronica. And she could tell that this little blonde one would change his life forever. However she also knew that Logan would never make a move, growing up to a sadistic fuck for a father, you tend to try to protect the ones you care about and Veronica was too pure to pull into their world.

Logan looked up and could see his dad coming their way, he looked at Gabby and as if reading his mind, she took Veronica's hand and pulled her out of the ice cream parlor.

"What?" Veronica asked confused.

"Nothing it is just so much nicer out here, hey lets go to a movie" she said with a smile trying to ward off any of Veronica's suspicions about her behavior.

She glanced back inside to see Logan talking to Aaron.

"Who was that?" Aaron asked as he watched Gabriel pull the little blonde angel from the parlor.

"Oh some local" Logan stated nonchalant, "We are going to go check out the town, meet you home later" he said turning to go.

"Call Kevin if you need a ride home" his mother called out, mentioning their chauffer that was to be fired in the next couple of days. The 'New Suburban Echolls Family' didn't need limos and drivers.

Logan shook his head in disbelief on how stupid this whole move was, what his father was trying to pull now. It was bad enough when he found out he had a daughter with another woman and he took her in like he had always known. What a crock of shit, now that little publicity stunt was living it up back in LA being Aaron Echolls daughter.

He caught up to the girls and walked down the street, they were filled with people. It was three days after school in Neptune had gotten out and it was buzzing with activity.

"So Veronica, any boyfriends?" Gabriel asked, she wasn't quite sure how fast things were around here. Were kids here like they were in LA? Gabby being twelve had already had three boyfriends.

"No" she blushed slightly catching a glimse of Logans relieved expression.

"BFF's" Gabby was always a pushy one, she wanted to know everything about everyone when she first met them. Mostly however it was to know if she had any competition.

"Not really, things in Neptune are complicated….." she said looking at her feet as they walked.

"how do you mean?" Logan asked softly trying to coerce her to talk more, he was never one to be shy but he had learned how to get people to open up.

"Well there are certain people you hang out with, certain groups…" she said. "There are the 09ers people who live in the 90909 zip code like you, they are the rich and privileged and believe that the rest of us 02ers people in the 90902 zip code only rent space in their world." She finished looking at the two as she talked.

"Well we lived our whole lives with people like that and let me tell you it gets boring quick" Gabby joked with a smile throwing her arm around Veronica's shoulder. "So where is this movie theatre."

A couple weeks had passed and Logan was in heaven, Veronica had come by everyday to hang out with them. They had gotten the full look at what Neptune had to offer, and were having a blast in the process. They were sitting on a bench in the park finishing their popsicles, the tempertature had hit its highest at 101 and they were trying to make the best of it. The construction workers said they would have the pool done today and they decided to kill some time with an ice cold treat.

Just as they sat down a bright glint shined in Logan's eye. He moved his hand in the way and tried to look around to see where it was coming from. As he looked forward he saw her, she was a little older then them, maybe a year or two, with long dark blonde hair and cherry red lips resting on her cherry lollipop. Her face was pinched back into a full laugh as a boy sat next her.

He turned around and Logan caught a glimpse of his face, he was younger then her with short brown hair and a broad figure for a twelve year old. He had on a blue soccer uniform and was talking to the girl using huge hand motions, obviously telling her a humorous story.

"Who are they?" Logan asked pointing out the two.

"Lilly and Duncan Kane, their dad owns some small software company, supposedly he will be coming out with some sort of new video stuff, anyways my dad says it wont last." She said licking up the side of her purple popsicle.

"Do you know them?" Gabriel asked.

"Not really they are 09ers, and well my dad is a deputy, so I guess we haven't really crossed paths before." She said looking over at the two.

"Gabriel got up and walked over to the pair. "Gabriel Echolls" she announced pulling out her hand and waiting for one of them to follow suit.

"Lilly Kane" the girl responded getting up and shaking the new comers hand.

"So I hear you own this place." Gabby gestured around them

"That's right!" she giggled. "This is my brother Donut" she pointed down at the boy

The boy shot up from his seat really irritated with his sister's choice of nicknames. He smiled at Gabriel "Duncan" he said taking her hand.

She looked into his eyes as if looking for something, something to tell her if he was the kind of guy she should get to know better. She had come to learn how to judge a guy just by looking at him, this might not be the best thing but it helps you survive in Hollywood.

"That is my brother Logan and I believe you know Veronica" she said looking over her shoulder at the two who were chatting away on the bench behind them.

"Yeah she goes to our school." She said looking over at Duncan who was blushing a little. "He has a crush on her"

"I do not" he said angrily.

"Well looks like you have a bit of competition those two have been hitting it off for a while now." She said and could already see a bit of disappointment register on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gabby stay away from me…..no Gabby…..Gabs stop" Logan screamed stumbling backwards over the couch and through the living room.

"Common bro I will just do one nail I just want to see what the color looks like" she giggled pulling out the brush from the 'cherry blast' nail polish the girls just bought.

"Take it like a man Logan" Lilly yelled with a high laugh.

"Shut up Lilly, no Gabby I wont do it why don't you put it on or Veronica or Lilly?" he reasoned.

"Because we just gave each other manicures, please Logan" she dropped her chin down and looked up at him through her eye lashes.

This got him every time, "Fine" he said pulling his hand out in front of himself and wincing his eyes closed like it was going to hurt.

"Stop being such a baby…..done" she announced, Logan opened his eyes and looked at his thumb nail which was now freshly painted.

They had become fast friends hanging out at each others houses, going to movies, the beach and water parks. Wherever the summer took them they were there arms locked and smiling faces attached.

"Knock, Knock…. Hi kids I thought you might want some cookies" Lynn said walking into the room with a fresh plate full of cookies.

"Thanks mom" Logan said taking the plate from her and putting it down on the coffee table in the middle then giving her a kiss on the cheek. Logan and Gabby got along with their mom better then most kids do with their parents. What most people didn't see was how she always had a drink in her hand, no one other then her two kids knew what was actually inside of it, when asked they would say 'ice tea'.

"Thank you Mrs. Navarro." Gabby yelled into the kitchen. A short Mexican woman popped her head out behind the wall and smiled at Gabby.

"My pleasure Ms. Gabby" she said turning back into the kitchen. Since she was hired she would call Logan and Gabby Mr. and Ms. Echolls, Gabby hated it and asked her to call her by her first name, they came to a compromise instead.

"Mom cant bake" Logan snickered answering the others quizzical faces when Gabby thanked the maid.

"She is domestically challenged." Gabby giggled.

"I am standing right here" their mother snipped with a smile playing on her mouth. She loved how much her kids were finally opening up to the new move.

"Sorry mom" they said in unison, this happened a lot, they called it the curse of the twin.

"Lilly, Duncan your mom will be here soon to pick you up" she smiled warmly before retreating upstairs.

"Great, I can't wait to have my own car" Lilly said lounging back onto the couch.

"We all can't wait till you get a car." Duncan laughed.

"What makes you think I would take any of you losers anywhere." She teased and got a pillow thrown in her face.

"Echolls your mine" she jumped up and grabbed a pillow running after Gabby who was laughing.

They ran through the kitchen and into the foyer, she opened the front door and didn't look up as she ran through and almost knocked over Celeste. She was a tall, skinny woman with long brunette hair and a ice cold heart. The only person she liked was her son Duncan (Gabby and Lilly concluded).

"Ladies do not run Gabriel" she said with a stern look.

"Yes maam" she replied walking back into her house and calling Duncan to go home.

"See you tomorrow" she said as she closed the door and walked back into the living room.

Logan and Veronica were sitting on the couch watching a movie; Veronica was trying to teach Logan how to do the star trek sign with his hands, and laughing when he still couldn't do it. They were cute together, he was so straightforward and ballsy and she was cute and shy, they brought out the best in each other. 'no matter what I am going to get those two together' she thought as she continued to watch from the back of the room.

"Common Gabs your missing the best part" Logan yelled snapping Gabby from her thoughts and sitting on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey how about the beach" Gabby suggested from her post at the windowsill, they all gave a non-interested groan.

It was a sunny summer day, two weeks before school started and they had run out of things to do, they all sat in Logan's room thinking of possibilities. Logan laid on the bed his hand draped over his eyes trying to think, while Veronica sat next to him legs Indian style playing with the ends of her long golden hair. Lilly rolled her eyes and rocked back and forth on the ground while Duncan was leaning against the door his hands fumbling around with a pen he found on the ground.

"Hey how about the mall, spend some of mommy and daddy's money" Lilly offered to the group and was rejected by their protests. "Oh my god I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea" she said with a smile.

They all sat up in attention, anything was better then sitting around like this all day.

"How long are your parents out of town for?" she asked to Logan and Gabby.

"Three days… Why?" Logan asked hesitantly.

"I think we should have a party, it will get you guys to meet people early and help bring up the mood." She said with a sly smile.

"You know that is not a half bad idea." Gabby stated, and Logan shot her a pleading look lost on the others. Logan and Gabby had a connection that most people never could, 'the curse of the twin'.

He relented and nodded his head granting him an excited squeal from Lilly and Veronica while Gabby gave him a reassuring smile. The rest of the day was making phone calls and planning food and drinks, the house was stocked so there was nothing they had to get from the store.

The next day the party was in full swing, the dinning room table set up with Sodas and snacks as the kids dug their hands into the bowl and made a mess of the living room. Logan and Gabby looked over the scene inspecting exactly how much cleaning they were going to have to do afterwards, but eventually surrendered to the party.

Lilly, Veronica, and some 09er girl named Madison were out by the pool Veronica in a cute pink bikini, Lilly is a racy red one and Madison in a blue one piece. They all sat there soaking up the sun into their pale skin. Gabby took off her huge over shirt to show off a skin tight navy rash guard with elbow length sleeves, her tan flat midriff exposed and skimpy navy bottoms she then joined the girls, her tan, more developed features captured the attention of the guys at the party as she made sure to bend over to realign her towel on the chair.

Logan had on a boys Rash guard that made its way to the hem of his blue swim trunks, he walked over and draped a towel around Gabby, and shot a death glare to the guys who had grouped to watch the performance. Gabby giggled; there he went again all protective brother. She had lived with it the whole time in LA.

Veronica giggled and gave Logan an appreciative smile, "Look at you all protective" she teased.

Logan flushed a bit before smiling, "Well what can he do when his sister is this hot" Gabby teased.

Lilly gave her a high five before she sat down and slipped on her dark sunglasses and continued to let the sun soak her skin. Logan and Duncan jumped in the pool and were accompanied by most of the other 09er boys. They had started a huge match of wrestling and began splashing each other. When one of the splashes had gotten on the girls who shrieked in surprise. Lilly and Madison went back to bathing while Veronica and Gabby had other plans.

The two girls ran and jumped into the pool causing a wave to rush over the guys and continued to dunk them. Logan got a hold of Veronica and pulled her under water, when she came up for air she turned around in his grasp and pushed on the top of his head. He didn't budge and her arms fell slack around his neck.

For a moment all there seemed to be was the two of them, with Logan's arms wrapped around her petite waist and hers around his neck, they continued to stare into each others eyes. Veronica was always shy, but when it was just her and Logan she couldn't help but feel the courage of a pack of lions.

They were snapped out of their world when someone was shoved into their direction knocking them over. The roughhousing continued for a couple more minutes until everyone retreated from the pool and walked into the house to get changed. There was about twelve left and Lilly suggested a game of Truth or Dare.

"I have never played before" Veronica said in a small voice.

"It's easy, well teach you" Logan said with a smile.

"Okay Lilly truth or dare?" Logan started.

"Truth"

"Who was your first kiss?" he asked.

She looked around the room before stopping on a boy with long wavy blonde hair. "Dick Casablancas" she said with a giggle. The boy had a proud grin marked on his face.

"Truth or dare? Logan" she said.

"Truth" he said not sure he like the evil grin she was producing.

"Out of all the girls in this room who do you have a crush on?" she asked.

"Well….um….." he stammered. "Veronica" he said finally, trying not to stare at her, she had a shocked expression that turned to a full red blush that started at her forehead and ended under her shirt.

Lilly scowled for a moment, she had a feeling about them but still hated not being the center of attention. But the expression melted as she searched the group for a new guy to place her attention. Gabby watched this with amusement at least she wouldn't have to deal with Lilly trying to take Logan.

She had suspected Duncan to be upset as well but was surprised that his attention was on another blonde in the party. "What was her name again? Mel…no wait Meg" she thought with a smile.

"Gabriel?" Logan said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" she said.

"Your turn, Madison asked truth or dare?" he said.

"Dare" she was the first one with enough courage to go for it.

"I dare you to kiss someone in this room." She said with a smile.

Gabby was livid she had been too worried about Veronica and Logan being together she hadn't even realized how many guys were at the party.

She looked around picking out just the right guy and decided to pick on the shy kid, his head was down as if he knew he wouldn't be picked. She smiled, and crawled towards him, he looked up and she leaned in giving him a long kiss. Afterwards the boy had a huge smile on his face.

"Dude, you picked Cassidy" Dick said shocked.

"Yeah you got a problem with that?" she said with a frown.

"no" he said.

She made her way back to her seat and looked around for the next prey. "Veronica, truth or dare" she said.

"Dare" she replied and everyone was shocked.

"I dare you to play 2 minutes in heaven with Logan" she said with a smile, giving herself a mental pat on the back for her plan.

Logan got up and took Veronicas hand leading them to the closet near the living room, she was shaking slightly, and he could see the pink glow of her blushing cheeks. When the door clicked closed they were basked in darkness and silence, which was interrupted "Two minutes starting now" Gabby yelled through the door.

They stood on separate sides of the closet not saying a word. Logan began "have you ever kissed someone?" he asked.

"No" she responded feeling stupid and immature compared to him.

"We don't have to…" he said.

"I kind of want to, I just don't know how good I am" she said embarrassed.

He laughed softly taking a step forward and her breath caught in her throat, he was standing right in front of her his hand moving up and down her arm sending shivers up her spine. He leaned forward and stopped; she broke the gap and skimmed her lips against his lightly. He pushed the rest of the way taking over the kiss, deepening it. When they broke apart they were both panting and smiling, their hearts beating so hard they were afraid they would leave their chests.

Logan leaned in again and pressed his lips against hers. She pulled her arms around his neck and pulled herself up a bit to even out the position better. They were lost in each other, neither noticed the noises on the other side of the door, the constant rummaging of belongings and feet, but they were suddenly jerked out of their paradise as the door flung open and Logan detached from her warm embrace. His eyes peering into the deep black pupils of his father.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad" Logan said his heart pounding a lot differently then in the closet with Veronica.

Aaron Echolls held his stern look yet was not in full attack mode which is what scared Logan the most. He could feel Veronica hold on to his hand behind his back and squeeze lightly, as if apologizing.

"Veronica why don't you get a ride with Duncan and Lilly's driver" he said in a sweet tone that sent a rush of horror through Logan.

She walked past and flashed a apologetic smile toward Logan and he returned a small smile of his own that was swiped off when he glanced back at his dad. All the rest of the kids left and now there were the Echolls.

Gabby was shaking slightly in the living room; her face was pale, probably from the shock of their parents coming home early. They could already hear the clicking of ice in a high roller glass. The faint scent of rum filling their nostrils.

Aaron stocked the room towards Logan as he backed up putting his arms to his sides and blocking Gabby from the ferocious monster that was being unleashed in the skin of their father. She slipped past him and walked up to her father knocking off Logan's grasping hands.

"It wasn't Logan daddy, I was the one who had the party, Logan was at his friend Dick's house until the very end." She said, thinking on her feet.

"Gabby" he yelled watching as his father's neck craned to watch him.

Logan and Gabby had learned two things since the monster first showed his face. One was never talk back, and two was never lie. She knew what she was doing she knew that Logan would never throw further into the fire.

"Logan is this true?" Aaron asked.

He thought for a second but the look on Gabby's face that pleading look made him relent "Yes" he croaked out tears beginning to stream down his face.

"Logan go outside for a moment," he demanded. Logan turned around and sent a look towards Gabby; it said everything he wished he could say, I'm sorry, I love you, and what the hell are you doing?

He walked out the door and fell into a chair by the pool, looking out into the blue water. And in the distance a faint sound of cracking, the sound of leather coming in contact with smooth tan skin.

That night Logan snuck into his sister's room and crawled into bed with her making sure not to touch her swollen back. His mother had been in their earlier dressing and bandaging the spots where the belt at cut into the skin.

She was sobbing silently laying on her stomach, tears drenching her pillow as air rush against her mutilated back. He pulled up the pack of the shirt to assess the damage, no matter how many times they have done this his breath always caught in his throat at the sight of what that man could and would do.

"Why did you do it?" he asked in a whisper while inspecting the new marks.

"Better me then you, he doesn't go as far with me…. Remember the last time" she said crying again.

He did, he had slipped in an interview and let out that his dad drank a lot, that night Aaron got so angry he nearly killed Logan. Their mom took him to the ER and told the doctor some sob story about him falling out his 2nd story window and into a huge bush. The doctor believed every word because in Neptune, or in that matter anywhere, everyone believed that Aaron could do no wrong.

"I'm so sorry" he choked out his eyes welling with tears as he thought about his sister taking a beating for him. She turned around and wrapped her arms around him, being sure not to let him see her wincing from the pain.

"One day this will end" she whispered.

They fell asleep, their dreams consisting of their futures, lives away from Neptune, but more importantly lives away from Aaron and the monster that lives inside.

Two days later Veronica, Lilly, and Duncan were at the door, ready for their trip to the Family Fun Center. A day that was to be filled with Mini-Golf, Go-karts and Bumper Boats.

"Hey you guys ready, Celeste is in the car" Lilly said, she felt so grown up when she called her mom by her first name.

"Gabby is sick and I don't want to leave her." He said looking back into the living room at his sister who was laying on the couch with a pillow and blanket watching TV, making sure not to touch her back to the back of the couch.

"We will just stay here go another time" Duncan announced.

"Nah man, you guys go we will see ya later" Logan said with a small smile.

"Alright… Bye Gabs" Lilly yelled past his shoulder and into the living room.

"Have fun get a hole in one for me" she yelled back.

They left back to the now irritated Celeste in the car, Logan closed the door walking back into the room. He made his way to the conjoining kitchen and grabbed a large ice pack from the freezer, lightly placing it on his sisters back.

Just then the doorbell rang, Logan ran to open the door. As he did he was pushed out of the way as his friends walked past him and into the house, Celeste was gone. "So what movie we watching?" Veronica asked with a giggle, Logan smiled he couldn't believe that he had so many caring friends.

"Why is there ice on your back?" Duncan asked confused.

"Some ancient Chinese remedy mom picked up on from her yoga instructor, supposedly it captures all the toxins from the body" she lied, she and Logan had become experts on making up stories spontaneously.

"Ahh" they believed every word, why shouldn't they, none of them had become privy to a world of abuse, they probably didn't even realize that parents would do that.

"Hello everyone" Lynn said entering the living room in a nice navy suit.

"Hello Mrs. Echolls you look very pretty" Veronica said with a innocent smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Echolls and I are going to a luncheon with the Casablancas's" she said trying to clasp her bracelet as Aaron entered the room with some nice slacks and navy polo shirt.

"Hi kids" he said with his award winning smile, the one he shined to distract people from the real Aaron Echolls.

"Hi" they replied.

"Logan look after your sister" he said pointing to Logan, and shined him a smile.

Logan smirked seeing right through this man but keeping him mouth closed, and just nodded his head.

"Bye pumpkin" he said kissing Gabby on the forehead. If the others had been paying attention they would have seen Gabby flinch. That is if they were paying attention.

Their parents left, the sound of Aarons car in the distance. They turned on the movie and settled down.

"You guys have such a great dad" Lilly swooned, he eyes glazed over in admiration.

"Yeah" Logan lied, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes.

"Great" Gabby finished her back throbbing.


	6. Chapter 6

They pulled up to Neptune High in Lilly's brand new Silver Mercedes SUV. Some trophy for getting through her freshman year without failing or getting expelled. They were joking around as they piled out and on the black asphalt of the parking lot. Veronica was a ball of nerves, it was her first year of high school and all she could think was about middle school and how safe it was.

Lilly continually assured her that there was nothing to worry about, that they were going to rein over the school. The group had major plans for this place, especially with the vivacious and peppy Lilly to lead the way.

They walked through the crowded halls and could already hear the soft whispers as they walked by. Gabby and Logan just shrugged them off, they had become used to being famous by association.

They grabbed their schedules and gathered around to see who had what classes.

"Yes! We have Freshman Lit together" Meg exclaimed as she took Duncan's hand. They were the cute and cuddly couple that made you gag to watch. She was the overly obnoxious blend of innocence and naivety, while he thought it was absolutely adorable making them the perfect match.

"Lets see… I have Honors Bio, 5th with Mr. Langdon" Lilly said.

"Me too, and we have the same Algebra 3,4 together with Duncan" Veronica smiled.

"How do you guys have my classes, I am older then you" Lilly exclaims jokingly irritated.

"Because they are too smart for their own good" Logan joked slinking his arms around Veronica's petite waist from behind.

"Oh really" she said with a grin leaning back against him giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Okay, stop it god you guys make me sick" Gabby said pretending to throw up.

"Yeah I mean common, this is high school you don't stay with the ones you dated in Jr. High…. You get out there you meet new people, try new things" the two couples shot her a glare.

"Fine, Fine, I give up common Gabbsy let the single people go scan the school for fresh meat." She joked grabbing Gabby's arm and leading her down the hall. They were both in a fit of laughter when they looked back to see the look on their friends faces.

Lunch came as they found a table overlooking the entire quad, when they first sat down some upperclassmen looked at them funny.

"Excuse you, do you know where you are?" one guy asked a little annoyed.

"The planet Neon" Logan quipped while taking a seat and pulling Veronica to sit on his lap, she was giggling and squirming out of his reach. He relented and let her take the seat next to him, swinging his arm around so it was around her waist.

"This table is for 09er's only" a prissy blonde, chimed in, she was wearing a short skirt that didn't conceal much.

"Stop bugging them Steven they are with me" Lilly said from behind, making her way to the other side of the table and taking her seat.

"Fine" Steven said looking deflated he grabbed a hold of the blondes hand and jerked her over to the table opposite the one that the newbies were now occupying.

"Don't worry about him, the steroids make him irritable" she giggled, knowing very well that he could hear her.

Lilly didn't fear anyone; she didn't have to, last year her father came out with the line of software that he promised, Streaming Video, that day Jake Kane and family became billionaires as well as taking everyone in his company up to millionaire status.

Lilly Kane rode the wave of fame with the perfect balance of snobbery and humbleness. She was the quintessential teen princess and in one short year already had Neptune high wrapped around her little finger.

"So you girls joining pep squad" A girl asked, her name was Lacy Benson she was a senior with long Red hair and bright green eyes.

"What's pep squad, is it like cheerleading?" Veronica inquired.

"Well it is kind of like being a cheerleader, but not" she started. "We do fundraisers for all the sports teams as well as make signs and treats for all the players, plus we get to wear t-shirts and shorts instead of those smutty outfits they make the cheerleaders wear. And were not airheads."

"Hey!" shrieked Meg in protest.

"Let me guess, your going to try-outs after school" she asked.

"Yeah" she said.

"Okay…here are some tips make sure to smile at the judges and try to encompany at least three tumbles into your act." She said with a smile. "I was a cheerleader my freshman year, then some of us decided to create pep squad."

"Where do I sign up, I have too much pep I need a pep outlet" Lilly said with a smirk.

"After school we will meet in the journalism room, how about you?" she asked Veronica.

"No, no, no Veronica is going to be a cheerleader" Logan said with a perverted grin.

"In your dreams Lovaboy" Lilly said. "She is not going to become some bitchy drone." She added.

"Hey, I am sitting right here" Meg said a little shocked at everyone's opinions.

"Don't worry baby, I think that cheerleaders are sexy and smart" Duncan said giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek, the statement making her cheeks flare in a pink blush.

"So you two are taken" Lacy said pointing to the two couples. "But you guys….."

"Free as a bird" Gabby said.

"I am already on the prowl." Lilly giggled.

"Yep the mating rituals of Gabby and Lilly, watch as they scan the open quad for their prey, making sure to pick just the right specimen." Logan mimicked a documentary narrator, Veronica slapping his arm before laughing.

"Hey you guys are fun" Lacy said laughing along with the others.

"Hey this Saturday 09er party at the beach, you guys should come." She said with a sweet smile.

"Defiantly" Logan and Lilly replied in unison, before everyone burst into laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

The bell rang and they all sighed not looking forward to the last two periods of the day. Veronica and Logan walked into their Freshman Lit class, Veronica took a seat in the middle and Logan took the seat behind her. Veronica surveyed the room her eyes landing on Madison Sinclair. She sent her a smile and was rewarded with a angry scowl.

Madison had a huge crush on Logan, when Veronica and him had started dating Madison stopped talking to Veronica.

"_So are we going to all hang out at Logan's again?" Madison asked with a hopeful smile, as she glanced longingly in Logan's direction. The newly thirteen year old seemed oblivious to the looks; however his sister seemed to catch on._

"_Actually, Logan and Veronica are going on their date tonight" Gabby said with a smug look directed to the brunette. Madison's smile had morphed into a sour expression as she let the words sink in._

"_It is not a date" Veronica said in a small calm voice._

_Logan's expression faltered as he heard the words, he was looking forward to this since the moment he first saw her at the ice cream shop. _

_Veronica caught on to his expression and struggled to find the most reassuring words. "My mom always told me that for it to be a date the boy had to pick the girl up in his car and take her out" Veronica explained._

_Logan let out a sigh of relief, "So my parents don't count" he teased._

"_Nope" she giggled._

"_How about a limo" he asked wiggling his eyebrows._

"_Nope, your just going to have to wait until were older mister" she said giving him knee a pat. He laughed while pulling her closer to his side. _

"What is going on in that head of yours?" Logan asked, waking Veronica from her thoughts.

"I was just thinking about our date" she said with a smile that was hidden from Logan's view, however he could hear it in her voice.

"Oh really?" he joked.

"Yep, you and me, a movie, dinner, and nice walk on the beach" she said with a grin.

They would talk for hours about their actual first date, they had, had the mini date or faux dates they would call them. But until they were able to accompany the demands of what Veronica's mother had described all they could do was imagine.

"I was thinking a carnival, a corndog, and a teddy bear that says 'I wuv you beary much'." He teased.

"As long as you get it through some ring tossing ability I would say you have yourself a date." She teased back.

"So limos really don't count?" he pleaded.

She just laughed in response as Mr. Wu passed out their first assignment of the year.

"O great yet another 'what I did on my summer vacation' paper" Logan groaned in protest.

"We did have one great summer!" she smiled as the millions of memories filled her head.

"Which one?" he chuckled as he rubbed her shoulders lightly giving them a slight squeeze.

"Both of them" she said looking back into his chocolate brown eyes, and yet again getting lost in their depths. He was the only person who ever had this affect on her and she was just amazed they had only known each other for 2 years.

"So is your dad working tonight?" he whispered after the teacher had shushed them previously.

"Out of town, bail jumper." She said with a shrug. Keith was a respected member of the community and a damned fine sheriff. However lately he had been turning his sights to a separate career, maybe one with a little more spunk and creativity. So he decided to get his toes wet by going after bail jumpers with pretty little price tags on them.

"Still trying to be a Private Dick" he joked.

"Yeah I don't think he wants to fully do it yet, I think he just wants to see what it would be like he likes being sheriff" she said looking down at the assignment page and assessing what she would like to talk about in her paper.

_She could talk about the Limo party they had for Lilly's 15th Birthday when they rented out a roller rink and invited everyone they knew. And ended up with some snuck in booze and a back corner. The next morning waking up with hangovers and bruises from wiping out on their roller skates. _

She was lucky she was able to pass off her feelings the next morning as eating too much junk food at the party. Her parents taking the excuse as the truth, because to them Veronica was a perfect angel. And she was, well until she met Logan, Gabby, and Lilly, she just laughed at her self thinking 'my god they are bad influences on me.'

"What are you laughing at small fry?" Logan asked leaning in to whisper into her ear, his breath cascading down her neck and sending a shiver through her.

"How good I used to be until I met you" she joked turning around to see his usual mischievous smirk in place.

"Yeah, we do have fun don't we?" he said.

"Yep, the fab five in all their glory" she said turning back to her paper and rummaging through her mind for more memories of the past months.

_Or she could write about the time Mr. and Mrs. Echolls took them to Hollywood and they were able to see a real movie set. The girls sneaking off to catch a glimpse of Connor Larkin the hot 17 year old actor with his shirt off. While Logan and Duncan went to spy on the female extras in their skimpy bikinis. _

She looked back at Logan who produced a smirk, like he was thinking about the same things.

_Maybe she would write about the time her and Logan were making out in his room when Dick and Beaver barged in. They popped off the bed in a guilty fashion causing Beaver to blush and his perverted older brother to make obnoxious remarks the next time they were all together._

She looked up from her seat and looked at Dick who was sitting behind Madison, he looked back at her with a 'I know what you did' grin. She shuddered lightly at the thought and sat back in her seat watching the minutes on the clock move along until the shrill bell rang.

Last period was a bore the same first day of school speeches she had endured for years now. She looked down the hall after school, waiting for Logan. She was startled when a pair of arms wrapped around her middle. She turned around and smiled up at the brown haired boy with blonde frosted tips he begged his mother for when he saw it in a magazine. He was bigger now, he had a major growth spurt over the past year and was now towering over her. His voice had gotten deeper too, she giggled at the memory.

_They were sitting on his couch watching old reruns of the Brady Bunch when the episode when Peters voice changes came on. She was laughing hysterically; he just looked at her curiously._

"_I do not sound like that" he said his voice hitting a high pitched squeak on the word 'not'. "Oh my god I do sound like that" he said putting his face in his hands in embarrassment. _

"_Don't worry just think about how sexy your voice will sound afterwards" she said mimicking his move of wiggling her eyebrows. _

The new voice made her tingle and made him sound so much more manly and rugged, well worth the squeaks he had to endure.

She had changed too but not too much, she was sad to say that her chest hadn't quite developed as much as she wished it had and she was very self conscious that Logan would leave her for other girls who were better endowed. But then she would shake her head reminding herself that this was Logan and that he wasn't like that, or at least she hoped he wasn't.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked always wanting to know what made her go into those catatonic stares.

"Just how hot your voice is" she joked.

"Better then Peter's?" he asked laughing at the humiliating memory.

"O yeah" she said pulling herself up on her tip toes to give him a kiss.

"O please stop it already!" Lilly said while she and Gabby interrupted the couple.

"Hey guys what's going on?" She asked.

"We are joining pep squad" she announced already taking Veronica's hand and leading her to the journalism class.

"Hey can this get me out of P.E." Veronica asked with a giggle as her friend yanked on her arm again nearly pulling it out of its socket.


	8. Chapter 8

Wow now this is a party" Lilly yelled over the music as they entered the huge mansion and ducking into the foyer.

Lacy found the group running up and giving the girls a hug. "You made it" she yelled to the group.

"Yeah, when you said a party I thought a small get together with some friends" Veronica said looking around and motioning with her hands at the room filled with half drunk high schoolers, "Not this"

"Yeah well welcome to one of Neptune high's most prestigious events, the 09er party" she said with a grin.

Two guys walked by each with a joint and a beer talking about how they were going to get some major ass that night.

"Prestigious?" Logan asked with a quizzical smile.

"Well maybe not so much….but trust me you will get used to them….excuse me a sec… there is a keg in the kitchen and an open bar in the back." She yelled walking away to another group of upperclassmen.

"Who wants a drink?" Lilly asked the others.

"Lilly! We can't drink" Veronica asked astonished at Lilly's nonchalant attitude about the idea.

"O, chill V, we are just going to have a beer, not like we are going to do body shots…..yet" she joked pulling on her hand and dragging her into the kitchen.

No one had even noticed that Gabby was gone until they saw her in the kitchen, she was sitting on the counter, legs crossed, causing her short red and black plaid skirt to rise and show off her thighs. She had the attention of a very attractive senior; Veronica placed him as one of the guys they met at the 09er table at lunch.

He was pumping the keg, while paying most of his attention chatting up a coolly flirtatious Gabriel. Veronica wondered how she got so good at that, being comfortable talking to guys and showing off her true feelings, she had tried hard to be that kind of person with Logan, yet the seductive tone sounded foreign and wrong coming from her.

"Guys come here" Gabby motioned for the group. "This is Blake" she said her hand on his shoulder as she then turned her attention to her friends.

"Blake this is Veronica, Meg, Duncan, my brother Logan and I am pretty sure you already know Lilly" she said looking at her closest friends with Love and admiration.

Blake gave them a small nod before turning his attention back to Gabby. He leaned in and began whispering something in her ear that made her giggle. But soon the playful smile on her face melted into a disgusted frown as she pushed him back and jumped down from the counter taking the beer she had been holding and threw the wheat mixture into his pretty face.

"Creep" she snapped turning back to the door leading into the party and away from the boy.

"I can't believe that guy, 'hey baby ditch the nerds and we can have a real party, I heard freshman virgins are prime choice' she said mimicking a masculine surf boy tone.

Logan looked about ready to knock the guys lights out when he felt two small hands clench his arms. He looked down to see two of the most important girls in his life pulling him back.

"Logan it is not worth it, trust me the sleaze will get his" Gabby reassured as they walked outside. Breathing in the fresh air, away from the stench of sweat, sex, alcohol and weed that took over the house. They decided that maybe this party wasn't exactly the best idea, when walking around the side to Lilly's car.

"Where is she?" Logan asked looking around for the blonde one with the keys.

"I'll get her" Gabby announced walking back into the party and around the half naked couples making out on every surface of the palatial mansion. She walked into the living room scanning the area looking for the long mane of golden hair when she felt a pair of arms snake around her. She tried to push them off when the grip tightened and she had complications breathing.

"Get off me" she gasped attempting to detach the masculine arms once again.

"Not going to happen, but I will be sure to get you off!" he snickered as one arm moved the hand reaching down her leg and up the red skirt.

His grip loosened, not enough to remove his arm from its place but enough to wiggle her legs into perfect position. When given the shot, her leg bent sending the calf up in contact with the growing erection he had from her constant grinding for escape. His arms dropped as he fell to the ground holding onto his now throbbing crotch.

She held back the tears of her feeling of violation as she kicked his side and he crotched in a different position. "Bye, Blake" she sneered as she turned on her heel and walked away. Lilly chose that moment to enter the room with a couple of guys, probably the lucky ones who has been holding her attention the whole time. She then looked down at the pile of Blake on the floor.

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"I think he got kicked in the nuts" she shrugged grapping a hold of Lilly's elbow leading her away from her herd of admirers and out the front door.

"Lets make a deal never to go to one of these again!" Veronica announced as they all agreed, all but Lilly.


	9. Chapter 9

"Party People!" Gabby screamed over the blaring music, everyone began cheering as the music started up and the makeshift dance floor was filled with 09er drunks.

It was the 'day before the beginning of sophomore year' party not to be confused with the 'last day of summer' party they held last weekend.

_Freshman year went on as planned, Veronica and Logan were the perfect couple, the one that everyone ooed and ahhed at when they cuddled in public. Meg and Duncan came in second for that particular award, they were the sweet and innocent couple however lacked the passion that Logan and Veronica possessed in every kiss and touch. _

_Lilly and Gabby ruled the single life, jumping relationship to relationship. Lilly however was jumping bed to bed as well; Gabby held her virginity as a virtue and held off. It was a year full of heart filled laughs and sorrowful cries. A year full of games and beach trips, of parties and memories. _

_Veronica's parents had gotten divorced, after years of fighting over Lianne's drunken state. Left with nothing, Lianne ran off spouting lies about her and Jake Kane and how Veronica is his daughter. Two days and one paternity test later Lianne left Neptune. Of course Keith was her father where else did she get her spunk. _

_Keith saved his money and started 'Mars Investigations' his very own P.I. firm, he bowed out of his re-election and left the young Deputy Lamb to take charge. He was cocky smartass but was able to get the job done. He didn't have very much experience, and still came to Keith for advice. _

_Gabby came to school one day with a story of a major wipe out on her surf board she had bruises up and down her arms and a cut above her right eye, Logan was not in school. The wave took them both out and they collided together hitting the reef. Logan dislocated his shoulder and was knocked out for two days. If anyone cared to take notice they would have seen the bruises on Gabby's arms resembled those of a man's fingers. _

_Later that day Gabby came into Mars investigations with a bottle of champagne from her parents collection. Veronica was behind her desk, the job was perfect, good hours, nice employer, and all she had to do were simple background checks. She smiled at gabby, "Hey you, what brings you here?" Veronica asked._

"_Came to see the man" Gabby joked as she raised the bottle in her hands. "Office warming present" she added._

_Veronica nodded to the office and gabby walked in, knocking softly before closing the door behind her. About 20 minutes later she came out a huge smile on her face, "now you remember to come to the Christmas party, it aint a party without the sheriff in town" she joked as Keith walked towards her and gave her a hug._

"_Hey I am your daughter remember?" Veronica joked looking quizzically at her friend and father. _

"_It's the holidays I am just spreading the cheer" Keith stated yet the usual sparkle in his eyes was dimmed. He looked deep in thought yet plastered a 2 million dollar smile on and went back into his office._

"_So what did you two talk about?" Veronica asked taking her seat again. _

"_The usual, how is school? How are your parents? Conversation" she answered looking at her watch. "Sorry V I gotta run talk to you tomorrow." She said leaving the office._

_Gabby and Logan still covered themselves with long sleeves and detailed lies, Gabby took the suspicions away by shortening her skirts while Logan grew a list of crude sarcastic remarks ready to lash out at anyone who looked a second too long. Veronica however had gotten too good at opening up her eyes, she was able to see past Logan's attempts however still lived such a sheltered life she was confused at what exactly Logan was hiding. _

"Were Here!" Logan yelled as Lilly ran up to help grab a box of beers and led the group of boys carrying the kegs to the kitchen.

The Kane mansion was a mess, Lilly however showed no signs of distress. They had become pros at this over the past year, professional 09er party throwers. The beer was always bought by an older cousin; taxis were all on call and detailed excuses supplied to the worried parents, or those who cared. And last but not least a cleaning service all ready on order for the next morning, a full three hours before their parents got home the last cleaning lady will have left.

"Hey baby" Logan said wrapping his arms around Veronica and kissing her temple lightly.

"Hey" she said closing her eyes for a moment and taking in the strong feeling of his arms.

"Guess what?" he said turning her around.

"What?" she asked excited.

"Someone got his permit today" he singsong with a smile that matched her excited state.

She laughed and pulled herself into his arms giving him a long sensual kiss, leaving them both breathless.

"So I was thinking….. You…me ….. a picnic on the beach under the stars." He said in between kisses.

"You got yourself a date"

"Hell yes I do" he said picking her up and twirling her around.

"Are you still going on about that stupid rule…. God you guys have been dating for like 4 years now" Lilly said acting like she was gagging.

"You're just jealous that no one has put this much thought into a perfect moment for you" Veronica teased.

"Good… you know me….skip the foreplay I am ready for some action" she said making a motion with her hips humping mid air.

Veronica blushed a little but not as much as she used to, Logan and she had come a way from the shy little couple they used to be, but were still far away from taking the final step. Logan trusted Veronica's judgment to wait and was having fun exploring each other in the process.

"Right Lilly… well… I like to romance the woman I love" Logan said wrapping his arms around veronica.

"Whatever I am going outside" she said rolling her eyes and making her way to the open doors leading to the packed back patio.

Gabby was being chatted up by some new girl while taking leisurely sips from her beer. The new blonde was rambling on about her favorite designers when Gabby made a lame excuse about refilling her drink and ditched the not so bright girl.

She weaved her way through the crowd that had formed on the back patio. She was shoved back slightly and dripped some of her beer on her blue sweater. Too busy brushing at her sweater she didn't even notice the strong body in her path. She smacked into him with a thud causing her to fall back, a pair of leather clad arms snaked around her waist to keep her steady.

"I am so sorry" she said looking up into the face of the bald headed biker. He looked older, 'but it could have been from all the leather he had on' she thought, he looked oddly familiar. "Do I know you?" she asked trying to put his face to the many memories flying through her mind.

"Ahh the princess looks upon the lowlife and says 'do I know you?'" he said with a smirk.

She brushed his remark away without a second thought and looked at him again studying his features, finally landing on his piercing eyes. A smile splashed across her face as something dawned on her.

"Your Mrs. Navarro's grandson….Ell ... Ellis…" she said closing her eyes briefly in an attempt to recover the name.

"Eli but you can call me Weevil" he said with a smile, he was impressed that she even knew about him, most of the people that his abuela worked for barely even acted like she existed let alone listened to her.

"I'm..."

"Gabriel Echolls… I know mi abuela talks about you a lot; about how nice you have been" he said with an added "thank you".

"Well she is one of the nicest people in the world why shouldn't I be nice to her?" she asked a little confused.

"You're not like the rest of them" he motions to the group around them.

"Well who wants to be a sheep, I would rather be a goat, get away from the crowd." She joked. "O before I forget did Nina like the dress?" she said referring to his 7 year old sister.

"You mean the pink and white one she has refused to take off for the last 4 days…yeah I think she likes it" he laughed.

"Good, I would have hated it going to someone who didn't deserve it" she said looking into her memories about the dress she had worn all of once in her privileged life.

"Gabby are you trying to steal my new lovah?" a familiar voice called from behind.

Lilly walked between them swinging her arms around the Mexican biker's neck and slowly pulled her lips to meet his. When they broke apart they both were breathless and a bit dazed.

"So how long has this been going on?" Gabby wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Lilly.

"About a week this is our first public appearance." She giggled her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"What do we have here?" they voice of one Dick Casablancas called out.

"Oh crap" Gabby rolled her eyes.

"Hey Pedro what brings you out of the slums"

"Shut up dick" Logan yells startling everyone.

Logan looked at the group focusing a semi-surprised look at Lilly wrapped around weevil, before turning his attention back to Dick. "Why don't you go back to your keg stand and leave the grown-ups to their conversation."

Dick huffed off back into the house.

"I don't need a rich white boy to stand up for me" Weevil snapped with only a slight bite.

"Yeah well if I didn't say something I would have had to pull a bloody Dick through the house and get blood on the carpet" Logan replied with a small smile.

Veronica wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled at him, this was the Logan she loved.


	10. Chapter 10

"Weevil Navarro if you grab my ass one more time I will make sure no other little weevils will ever roam the earth" Gabby threatened as she repositioned her body to reach a little higher on the wall.

"Hey I cant help it, you have some special need to check out the air vents, you ask for a boost up…and it is sticking out there so….."

"You finish that sentence and she won't be the only one ending your future children's existence." Lilly stood at the door watching the two.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked Gabby as she pulled out her pock screwdriver and began to unscrew the hinges.

Gabby finished pulling off the screen of the vent and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels from inside.

"You got that from Lilly" Veronica said stunned.

"No Lilly got that from me" Logan admitted wrapping his arms to their natural spot on Veronica's flat stomach.

"Who got it from me" Gabby boasted as she hopped down out of weevil's arms after fastening the gate back into place. "So who is up for some Jack?" She asked the group.

"Can't I have a soccer game at 2 and Lilly needs to drive me so…" Duncan said looking at his sister.

"Fine" she rolled her eyes as she exited the room with him, not as much as a kiss or goodbye to weevil.

"What was that all about?" Gabby asked.

"I caught her flirting with some guy yesterday and we got into a fight about it…I think she may be cheating on me she has been pretty weird lately" he said looking a bit defeated but still holding onto his usual carefree bad ass expression.

Veronica gave him a sympathetic glance, she knew how much Lilly liked to flirt and how much Weevil cared for her, even in such a short time. But Veronica held onto her belief that Lilly was far too good of a person to cheat on her boyfriend.

The group moved into the living room jumping onto the couch and making them comfortable. Just as they started pouring themselves some shots a group of workers moved throughout the house. Veronica froze shot glass in hand looking much like a kid who just got caught sneaking a cookie before dinner.

"Don't worry V, they are just installing the new surveillance equipment" she said pointing out the cameras the men walked in carrying.

Yet Veronica's face grew even more scared, she was so nervous about being caught it almost made Gabby laugh. She has no idea how bad getting caught could really be she thought moving a bit and pulling her sweater a little tighter to her body.

"It's alright honey they will only be on the perimeter by the walls, they cant see inside the house" Logan said nuzzling her neck with his lips. She seemed to have relaxed a bit but was still a little alert.

"So how was the first date?" Gabby asked a little proud that her brother had finally got the chance to do what he had been dreaming about for the past couple of years.

"Fantastic" Veronica said in a dreamy voice as she looked at Logan.

"We picked up luigis and went to the beach and watched the stars, then we walked along the pier, he drove me home and we said goodnight." She said blushing a bit at the last part, but Gabby didn't press it.

"So what are the cameras for?" Weevil asked.

"O dad has been getting a few too many of the creepy fan letters lately and needed to up security around the home front." Logan explained.

"That reminds me I have to tell them where to put them" Gabby remembered hopping up from her seat and making her way to the back.

"When mom and dad are out of town they leave Gabby with those kind of responsibilities, I think they are afraid I will mess things up" Logan joked taking another shot.

"What's up with Gabby lately I haven't seen her around much?" Veronica asked.

"I don't know she says she is working on a extra credit project, something to do with your dad I think" he answered not really worried.

"That makes sense I have seen her around the office a couple of times" Veronica nodded.

They turned on the T.V and started watching a movie, none of them noticing as Gabby pulled one of the workers into the house and upstairs a camera in hand.


	11. Chapter 11

"So Logan and the boys went down to TJ for the weekend?" Lilly asked trying to hide the evil glint in her eye.

But didn't have to do that much work since Veronica and Gabby's back were to her. They were dressing in their pep squad uniforms and were getting ready for the annual car wash that they were forced to go to.

"Yeah but he will be back tonight" Veronica said her voice muffled by the shirt being pulled over her head.

"So what are you up to today Gabby?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing just going to see a movie and hang out" she answered.

"with your boyfriend" Lilly said with a chuckle.

"What?"

"You heard me I saw you kissing some guy outside of school one day, you think that ducking behind a police car is going to shield you" she said with a laugh.

"Well the police were inside we thought mid-as-well." She said looking a bit relieved.

"So who was it?" Veronica asked.

"I can't remember his name" Gabby smiled.

Lilly smiled too as Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Everyone ready…..lets go make those boys beg" Lilly announced pushing up her boobs while walking out the door leaving her friends to follow, both rolling their eyes.

It reached about noon when Lilly and Veronica got to chatting, Lilly was bouncing about a little to hyper then usual but that had been Lilly for the past couple weeks. She had a secret, Veronica could tell, and was bursting to let it out.

"God Lilly I see the Prozac's working" Veronica teased.

"High on life Veronica Mars, I got a secret a good one" she said with a twitch.

Veronica opened her mouth to ask what when their pep squad leader popped into their views and yelled about getting back to work.

"I will tell you later" she said moving back to her car.

Lilly left about 20 minutes later, with some excuse about a nail appointment.

Lilly lay across the bed yelling something about earning a persons keep, she looked up at the ceiling and noticed a black circle in the middle of the fan. Having spent so much time lately on her back in this room she was surprised she hadn't seen it earlier.

She moved to her knees to get a closer look and realized it was a camera, she followed the raised part of ceiling when the cords led and walked over to the book case. She them pulled it apart in the middle and held back the sudden shock of seeing the monitors.

Someone was approaching the pool house and her initial plan of stealing the tapes was diminished when she heard how close he was, she slammed the doors closed and ran back to her spot on the bed.

But to her surprise she saw Gabby come in.

"Lilly what are you doing here?" she asked a little surprised.

Lilly being the pathological liar she is came out with a response with out a second delay.

"Looking for you sweetie"

"I didn't see your car out front" Gabby acknowledged.

"It stalled a couple blocks over, I was coming over anyway so, I was think you and I could go out" she said with a sugary sweet smile.

"I cant I have to finish some work for my project" She answered having taken Lilly's excuse for the truth. She moved over by the bed and out of the door way.

A couple seconds later as if on cue Aaron came into the room with a happy go lucky face and a sing song "Lilly…." before seeing his daughter.

He faltered but not for long, he was a much better actor then his crap shot movies ever portrayed, "Good, I knew she would come home, I was just hoping you weren't waiting too long."

"Your dad let me in" Lilly said looking at Aaron with a smile.

"Well she cant stay I have work" Gabby said looking at the two and trying to figure out what was going on.

"Well I guess I will give you a ride home then" he said looking at the blonde.

"If you could help me with my car that would be great" she said moving forward out of Gabby's eyesight before wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at Aaron.

I will see what I can do" he added walking her out of the room.

"Bye Gabsy" she yelled over her shoulder.

Gabby sat on the bed still a little confused on what just happened. She lay back until she noticed a stream of blue light running across her lap. She followed the light to a crack in the bookcase and was taken aback at what she found.

She looked at the monitors and found a cupboard, quickly she took the tapes and closed the book case fully running back to her room. She copied the tapes with her camera upstairs and watched for her dad to come home.

When finished she ran back out to the pool house and placed the tapes back where she found them. Making her way back to her room she locked the door and proceeded to watch every tape from the oldest to newest. The first couple didn't even shock her, there was Aaron with 20 different women mostly 09er house wives, and about a dozen girls most of whom she went to school with.

Yet her breath caught and her eyes began to water as she watched the tapes that started three weeks beforehand. Her sorrow filled expression turned to one of anger as she turned off her TV and stood up making her way to the front door, passing Aaron with so much as a glance, got to her car.

She didn't remember the ride to the Kane house, or even walking up to the door. But she does remember shoving Lilly into the house and screaming "What the fuck" at the top of her lungs.

"What?"

"Don't you fucking talk…. You are fucking my father….. what the hell is wrong with you" Gabby spat out as she stalked closer to Lilly.

"Gabby i…"

"What would have happened if my mother had found out…. Or even worse Logan or the press…. Are you trying to hurt me….us….." Gabby was crying now but still push Lilly farther into the room.

"I never wanted to hurt you" Lilly said scared at her friend's fierce gaze. She looked so distant like she wasn't even in her own body and it was scaring the crap out of Lilly"

"Bullshit" she said slapping Lilly across the face. She seemed to calm down as her breathing evened and she slowed down collecting herself.

"I don't want you anywhere near me, Logan or my family" she said looking at Lilly, before turning around back to the door. "Everything will come out Lilly…. I will not protect you, not when it means protecting him" she added closing the door behind her.

Lilly sat on the floor and placed her hand on her now tender and bruising cheek, slowly rocking herself back and forth tears streaming down her face.


	12. Chapter 12

Leaving the Kane's Gabby thought back on her life, her family and friends and decided that her next action was going to have to be calculated and planned. She was going to need some more time to work things out.

Her cell phone rang and she moved over her seat to grab it from her purse.

"Hello"

"How are you?" he asked concern in his voice.

"Fine, I have some new evidence, I will bring it by later" She said in a peppy voice trying hard to compose herself and sound normal.

"Okay I will call the man and let him know" he joked before getting serious "Are you sure your okay?" he asked sensing something wasn't right.

"Yeah just a little tired" she said holding back the tears that once again forced their way out.

"Well I will see you tomorrow, sweet dreams honey" he said in that voice that always made her feel at home and safe.

"Bye" she said quickly shutting off the phone before her throat tightened and she choked out a loud sob. She had been crying for a while, even having to pull over to the parking lot at some crappy Camelot Motel so she wouldn't crash her car.

"I can do this" she repeated to herself again and again trying hard to gain the strength to go home and face the monster.

She pulled into the driveway and her breath caught as relief poured into her at the sight of Logan's car. If anyone could make things right in her life it was Logan, she had felt terrible lying to him about everything but soon she would be able to tell everyone. Soon.

She walked into the door before stopping in her tracks at the familiar sound of a five hundred dollar Gucci belt whipping into skin. The hair on her neck stuck on end as she walked farther into the house to see that the Door of her parent's room was closed. And her mother stood frozen in place looking at the door, reeking of alcohol with her glass of rum in hand.

This was it "no more this is going to end!" she screamed forcing her mother to jolt around.

Gabby looked around, looking for anything she could use when her eyes settled on a set of 3 foot pillar candle holders, they were wooden and curvy and always reminded her of a club.

Moving into the living room she kicked the unlit candle off the top, roughly grabbing it from the base and throwing it over her shoulder. She moved toward the doors weapon in hand and any sense left behind, three words screaming a constant mantra in her head 'This Is Over'.

Lynn got in her path her eyes pleading her to stop and let them be, all the anger inside Gabby forced itself up and she pushed her mother from her position "get out of my way you drunk whore" she yelled moving to the doors and flinging them open.

She moved into the room surprised that Aaron had yet to hear her, his mind was too focused on beating his child to care about anything else.

"You stupid Fuck" she screamed wielding the makeshift club at his stomach forcing him to fly backwards on the floor.

Logan's eyes were shut tight trying hard to think of anything but the pain, at the sound of his sisters outraged cry his eyes flew open and he turned around.

There in front of him was a sight that excited and scared him. His father on the ground while his sister loomed over him a huge bat looking thing in her hand. Aaron tried to get up and lunge at her but she swung the club again making contact with his million dollar face this time, sending him back his eyes shut.

'I killed him' she thought as she looked at the limp form on the floor. It was then that she finally let her guard down enough to look at her brother. He was now sitting on the foot of the bed a look of pride and horror mixed on his face. She then looked down at the candlestick, she felt the power rush through her again, the feeling of pure evil and hatred. She dropped her weapon and looked at her hands once again.

Her mind was racing and she found it hard to breath, 'I have to get out of here' she thought as her feet began to sprint her body to the door. She ran out of the house as she listened to the protests of her mother and brother.

The car ride was yet again a blur as she sped through the streets and to the place that was the safest. She went to the place she had entitled her second home in the past couple of months and into the arms of the only person who knew everything.

Veronica walked into her apartment taking off backups leash as she settled herself onto the couch. Keith walked through the door talking on his cell phone before seeing his daughter he whispered something into it before shutting it off.

"Who was that?" she asked

"Someone who was giving me information on a case" he said nonchalant as he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Her dad had been so secretive lately and it was beginning to bug the hell out of her.

She watched a couple of episodes of friends and her and her father started dinner, she kept thinking about Lilly and the big secret she had. She decided to call her after eating and get the info. The phone rang as she sprung up from her seat to get it.

"Hello?"

"Veronica" a whisper came through the phone.

"Logan?" she asked scared at how weak he sounded.

"Aarons in the hospital….he was hitting me when Gabby came in….." he stuttered tears threatening to take over.

"Logan calm down..." she said panicked. "Is Gabby alright?" she inquired.

"She's gone….she ran off" he got out before he broke down.

"I will be right over, I will get some people to find her" she said reassuringly as she hung up the phone.

"What is going on?" Keith asked looking almost as panicked as she was.

"Aaron is in the hospital, Logan said he was hitting him when gabby came in, he didn't say anything else except that Gabby is now missing."

"I am going to the Echolls" he said grabbing his coat.

"I'm coming to" she said running out the door after him.

They pulled up an apartment complex, she ran up to the door trying to get anyone to help her find Gabby.

After about a minute of rummaging around inside deputy Leo finally answered his door. They had met a couple of times as he would often come into the office and help her dad with cases. There was no one in the Sheriffs department her father trusted more to help with a situation so fragile.

"Leo we need your help" she said.

"What is it?" he asked trying to figure out who 'we' is.

"You remember my friend Gabby?" she said.

His face lit up a bit, but he held his neutral expression. "Kind of" he replied.

"She is missing and we need to find her" she said pleading for his help.

"I will meet you at the Echolls estate" he said, she smiled in reply and ran back out to her fathers car.

Leo closed the door and walked back into the living room. He looked down at the peaceful girl asleep on his couch, she was curled up and had moved for where he had adjusted her when he went to answer the door.

He bent down and moved her red hair from her face leaning in and kissing her forehead lightly.

"Baby you need to get up" he said into her ear.

Her lashes fluttered open as she smiled; he looked so beautiful she thought as her hand caressed his face. "Hi" she said with a slight smile.

"Hi" he replied. "You need to get up, people are looking for you"


	13. Chapter 13

Gabby groaned moving her head back down to the couch cushion trying hard to keep herself away from the worries of the outside world.

"So does that mean your not going to tell me what happened tonight?" he asked his voice a bit playful but also full of concern.

She looked up at him again and tried so hard to stay quiet, to hold everything she was feeling inside. He and Keith were the only ones who knew the whole story; she had made sure of that.

_Gabby walked into Keith's office, champagne in hand, she turned around and shot a smile toward Veronica before closing the door. _

"_Gabby, what brings you by?" he asks in his usually cheery voice._

"_Come to talk to a man about a problem" she smiled "and also give you this." She says handing over the bottle, he takes it smiling thankfully before placing it in his drawer._

"_So what seems to be the problem?" he asks a little concerned._

"_This is really hard for me to tell you…" she started turning her head away from him and trying to sum the courage to go on. "I really don't know how to start" she says getting up and looking out the window hoping that something might help her. After a couple of seconds she finally decides the best way to start._

_She walks over to the side of Keith's desk, he turns his chair to face her, confusion masking his features. She turns around again so her back is to him yet stays in her place, reaching down to the hem of her shirt she begins to pull it up._

"_Gabby what are you….." he trails off when he sees the damage covering the smooth tan skin of her back. There were dozens of long slashes and small circular burns. "Oh Gabby" he expresses tears evident in his voice, and having just a hard of a time coming up with words as she did. _

"_He started when we were 8, Logan accidentally dropped one of his awards and broke off the arm of the little figure. Logan went to the hospital after Aaron slammed him so hard into the wall that he snapped the bone" she said holding back a sob. She let down her shirt and took her seat in front of Keith's desk._

"_Gabby, honey why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked._

"_We were just a couple of snotty little brats in LA, who was going to believe that the up and coming star of 'the long haul' was beating his children?" she said a tear slipping down her cheek._

"_What about Lynn" he asked still shocked._

"_Mr. Mars please don't play dumb, you know as well as I do that my mom has a problem" she says holding her hand up in a drinking gesture. _

"_I…I don't see what I can do….. This is something you need to go to the police with" _

"_No offense Mr. Mars but the legal system around here is a joke, I don't trust Lamb with a donut let alone my problems. That's why I came here" she says looking at him again. _

"_I don't see what you want me to do" he said still confused._

"_I need you to help me gather evidence, anything and everything that they will need to send him away for a very long time." She said, with no remorse in her voice, she had lost all love for the man she had once called her father._

"_I will get started as soon as possible and I will keep you updated with everything I find." He said. "But I would like to bring someone from the sheriffs department in on this, just to keep things safe"_

"_As long as it is not lamb." She said with a tight smile. _

"_Right" he smiled back, before he got serious again. "I need to know something before we go on" he said a little queasy at where his mind was going._

"_Anything" _

"_Has Aaron ever…. Abused you in any other ways" he asked swallowing hard,_

_She closed her eyes for a second, took a breath before looking back up at Keith. "No he never hurt me like that" she assured him._

"_Okay then, you and Logan come by in a couple of days and we will get all the information we will need to start" he said._

"_Logan doesn't know I am here" she answered wincing a bit. "I kind of want to keep him out of this for now, just until everything is collected." She said._

"_Why doesn't Logan know?" _

"_Because if Aaron finds out what we are doing….I don't want to know what he will do…. But I know that he will be worse to Logan he is the…"_

"…_boy" Keith admitted shaking his head slightly. Gabby nodded._

_She got up from her seat and made her way to the door, she took a deep breath to compose herself and threw on a huge award winning smile. _

"_now you remember to come to the Christmas party, it aint a party without the sheriff in town" she joked as Keith walked towards her and gave her a hug. She held back the tears just a bit longer missing the interaction between Keith and Veronica, then cited some excuse and rushed from the building. _

_When in her car she finally broke down letting out all the tears he had been holding back for so long. When she was done she felt another emotion she hadn't felt in a long time. Hope. Because now she had someone on her side._

_She hadn't known what was in store for her when she came by two days later, she brought a bag full of evidence she had collected, not anything big, and most would be thrown away as circumstantial in a court room._

_When she walked into his office she breathed a sigh of relief that Veronica was not there, this wasn't surprising though she knew that Veronica had Pep Squad after school on Wednesdays and she knew that they had at least two hours before she would get there._

"_Yo Keith lets get this party started" she stated walking into his office. She stalled in place when she saw a gorgeous guy sitting in the chair by Keith. He had short blackish brown hair and a gorgeous pair of brown eyes; he was built and had an Italian look to him. _

"_Sorry didn't know you had a client I will be out here" she said turning around to leave._

"_No Gabby, this is the person I was telling you about the one from the sheriffs department that will be helping us with the case." Keith stated. "Deputy Leo, this is Gabby Echolls" he said motioning toward the two._

"_Hi" she said taking Leo's outstretched hand. _

"_Hi, I am sorry to hear about your situation" he said._

"_Its alright, nothing that cant be cured with sweet justice and a couple years of therapy" she joked._

_He laughed at that and she couldn't help but notice the cute little dimple that formed on his right cheek. 'Not the time Gabby' she yelled at herself before taking a seat across from them._

"_So where do we start" she asked._

"_Well we need to take some photos for evidence." Keith said a little hesitantly. _

_Gabby wasn't at all surprised, this was the first step in all the cases she had ever seen on SVU and other cop shows. She was also prepared. She got up and turned around lifting up the sides of her shirt. She had on a sports bra to help calm down Keith' s anxious look. _

_Keith decided to leave the room leaving the young deputy to take care to the evidence._

_He pulled out the camera and moved around the desk to get a better angle. She unzipped the back of the bra and held the front material against her chest. She closed her eyes tight as he started clicking away._

_When he was down he placed a heart felt hand on her should rubbing it softly, he then moved his hands down and zipped back up the back of her bra. She pulled down her shirt and turned around looking at the young cop. He smiled a reassuring gesture causing her to smile in return. They called Keith inside and set out to work. _

"I came home this afternoon and I lost it, I heard him and Logan and I just couldn't stand by, I wouldn't let myself." She choked out. "I cant even remember what happened, but I was standing in the room and looking down at Aaron's body on the floor and I freaked and….." she stopped reaching her arms out and pulling on him to embrace her. He did pulling his arms around her and holding her tightly.

"Oh baby, I am so sorry you had to go through that" he said stroking her hair. "But people are looking for you, they are concerned." He said a little shaken by her confession.

"I know but can we just sit here for a little while." She asked sounding so small and weak.

He just nodded his head pulling her legs over his so she was situated safely in his lap. "I Love you Gabby" he admitted. She looked up at him her eyes filled with tears, and he was scared he had pushed her too far, but all he could think was that in this horrible night she needed something good to happen.

Before he had another second to think that it was a mistake she had captured his lips with hers and had moved them back onto the couch until she was straddling him, one leg on either side of his waist.

She pulled at his shirt pulling it over his head before taking his lips again. She needed this, she needed him.

"Gabby" he stated trying to stop her when her small hands made an attempt at pulling down his sweat pants.

"I need this" she said looking at him pleading. They had yet to get this intimate and he knew she was a virgin, something she had protected for so long and she was willing to give it to him. She then looked serious before admitting "I love you too, I think I have since we first met"

With this he pulled her closer taking her lips into a dazzling kiss, making her breathless.

Just then his phone rang, they tried to ignore it and it ended up going to the machine. "Leo I know your there and I am hoping Gabrielle is with you, everyone is really scared, please bring her home" Keith said into the phone before hanging up.

"I guess it is time to face the music" she said getting up and pulling on her shirt. She was calm now, and tried hard to hold onto that composure.

He came up behind her slinking his arms around her waist, and gently kissing her neck. "Its over now, he cant hurt you now" he said into her ear.

"Its over" she agreed, they walked out of the apartment and into his car, making their way to the mansion, and all the people who mattered.


	14. Chapter 14

"Gabby baby, we were so worried" Lynn said pulling her daughter into a fierce hug.

Gabby's arms stayed at her sides instead of returning the gesture, she wasn't quite ready to forgive her mother. The woman who would drink herself into a stupor instead of helping for all those years.

"I am so sorry" she cried pulling herself from her mothers embrace and sobbing into Logan's awaiting arms. This has always been her safe haven, in her brother's arms; this was her little piece of safety.

"Its alright… He isn't dead" he admitted, her head moved up to look him in the eyes, her feelings on the brink of relief and disappointment. "He is in the hospital…but he can't do anything now" he whispered into her ear, pulling her closer. She moved her hand around him and clung to his back. He gasped in pain but put it aside, he didn't care anymore.

"Thank you so much for your help" Veronica said looking at Leo. "How did you find her so fast?"

he hesitated for a moment, internally debating if he should tell the truth or not. "God you make me sound like a little lost dog" Gabby laughed trying hard to hide the uneasiness in her voice. It wasn't the time, so much had happened this was just one thing she wanted for herself, untainted.

"So are you going to tell us what has been going on?" Logan finally spoke, readying himself for her confession.

Aaron sat in the small white room, the steel table was cold under his fingertips as he smoothed his hands against it. The chair was old and creaky, squeaking slightly while he shifted in it. He had never been in a interrogation room before, a staged one for one of his movies yes, but not a real live room. There in the corner was the 2 way mirror, the lone table with two chairs, one on each side, and the window behind him with the blinds closed.

His stomach was bruised and tender with two broken ribs, while he was recovering from a small concussion to the head leaving a huge ugly gash that needed 12 stitches. 'god that is going to leave one hell of a scar' he thought as he looked at it again in the mirror. 'That little twit is going to pay when I get out'

The door to the police department opened as his lawyer strolled in, he was wearing an expensive Armani suit and looked the part of the take-no-prisoners defense lawyer he claimed to be. The sheriff was due next to do the questioning or so he thought. Instead in walked Keith.

"What are you doing here?" Aaron asked a little irritated by the unexpected visit.

"I am here for moral support" he answered with a small smile.

"Aww for me, how sweet" Aaron sarcastically snapped rolling his eyes.

"No for her" he said moving aside to let Gabby through the door.

She was in a baby blue sweater with a pair of white shorts that screamed 'innocent and cute'. Her hair was swept up in pig tails, and her face was stretched in a sugary sweet smile.

"Hello daddy" she said moving into the room and taking a seat at the desk putting her over the shoulder backpack on the floor next to her.

"Sweetie, what are you doing here?" he asked through gritted teeth but still pulling off a smile.

"Well daddy, Since I was the one to put you in here I thought it would be fun to be the one to show you all the evidence we have against you."

"Evidence?... on what charges?" Aaron asked a bit confused.

"Well lets see…." She said pointing out her fingers to each one. "one count child abuse for me and one for Logan to start with" she said looking at him to defy her.

"What are you talking about I never laid a hand on you" he said putting on his best act for the mirror and the officers on the other side.

"O well that isn't what these hospital records say" she said moving to pull a folder from her pack. Aarons face paled at the words looking worried as she opened the folder and began shuffling through papers. " You would be surprised what you can get your hands on by calling up a corrupt pediatrician….dropping a couple names…a little money….I mean Logan's was a bit harder to get a hold of, since he didn't know what I was doing but you would be surprised at what I uncovered." She said looking at him for any reaction.

His face was now stone cold glaring at her as if telling her to 'bring it on'. With his lack of response she went on.

"Like did you know that there are bones in the body that when broken multiple times are seen as major signs of abuse?" She said looking again and this time smiling in triumph when seeing his eyes widen. "Well I sure didn't, but I am sure you did….I am willing to bet that you knew that Dr. Collins was investigating it…he was going to file a report until you called the police with a little tip on his 'illegal drug practices'." She added this time Aaron couldn't help but smirk, the smug bastard, he was actually proud of all the shit he did to cover his tracks. 'well this parts going to hurt' she thought when looking at the files again.

"But what really is going to put you away is the photo evidence and testimony of me, Logan, and your own wife." She said her smile saying 'your move'.

"That means nothing, so I raised my hand to my children so what… I wont be given more then 4 months community service for that." He said in that tone, the one that always made her fell so small and weak.

"We have a expert witness who is willing to testify that the scars you left on mine and Logan's backs are indeed from your belts" she said trying hard to hide the desperation in her voice. How was he able to make this into nothing?

He didn't even flinch at this, he knew as well as she did, that this was all minor stuff in the eyes of a movie star. He would be back on the streets and in their home in a coupe days. She swallowed a bit trying to gather her courage. Keith walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. She sucked in his energy and looked up giving him a thankful smile before turning on her game face again, there was one more point she had, he secret weapon.

"Well then I guess you wont need to worry about the tapes."

"What tapes?" o that got his attention, he was now leaning against the table, his mind racing with all possibilities, 'she couldn't possibly know about those…could she?"

"Well when those guys were setting up those "security cameras" around the house I took the liberty of having one installed above the door in your study… it has a great view of your desk…you know the one we had to lean over as you whipped us." She said her smile fading into an angry scowl.

"Those will never be able to be used in a court of law they were illegally placed without the participants knowledge they will not be admissible in court" Barry popped in his tone stern and to the point.

"But you signed for them daddy don't you remember…. The contract the security company had you sign the ones that described in detail where each camera was located." She said looking innocent and sweet again causing Keith to grin.

"You little bitch" Aaron yelled straining himself to stay in his chair instead of leaping from his chair and beating her.

"Uh uh uh… daddy what have I told you about not reading contracts before you sign them" she said in a lecturing tone shaking her finger up and down.

Although his features were curled in a angry scowl he couldn't help but feel relief.

"Daddy, why do you look so relieved… could it be that you thought I was talking abou the other tapes…" she said pausing for dramatic effect, causing Barry to look at his client in confusion. Aaron didn't say any thing, to stunned to talk. "You know the tapes that will help secure the 7 stagetory rape charges you have against you too." She said all so sweetly.

"Stagetory rape?" he asked in disbelief.

"well see after watching the first couple I felt a little sick, but soon that passed and I started seeing a pattern with your conquests." She said looking at Keith for strength again before going on. "It seems that a lot of the stars in your little private movies were girls I knew. But more importantly girls I knew from school…Making them…." She trailed off waiting for an answer.

"…minors." He finished for her, he bent his head low looking defeated.

"Good answer…you should get a cookie" she said moving from her seat and moving to the door. "See you in court Aaron" she said opening it. She took one last look at the man in front of her. His head still low in defeat and disgrace, she had done as she promised all those years ago to her brother. She ended it. The monster would never hurt them again.

Interrogation


	15. Chapter 15

Three days later the news broke about the Aaron Echolls scandal and all the hoopla that went with it. Gabby and Logan were held prisoner at their home while Lynn went to LA to have a conference with the DA appointed to the case against Aaron.

"What _can I do to make this alright again" Lynn sobbed looking at her daughter and wanting to see something in her eyes other then distain and hurt._

"_You can do what you should have done in the beginning and protect us" Gabby said looking at her mother waiting for any sign of understanding._

Lynn knew what she had to do, to get her children's love back and damned if she was going to mess it up.

In the days after the event her and Logan sat down and talked, she told him everything from when she first asked Keith for help, to when she hid the camera, and found the tapes Aaron had in the pool house. But as much as she wanted to, as much as her hatred and anger pushed her to, she couldn't tell him about Lilly.

She couldn't bring herself to destroy her life and her families due to her deceit and lies, she couldn't taint the memories that everyone had with the image of her betrayal. She had confronted her on the beach one day, sending her the text 'Beach ten minutes alone' to her cell.

_Lilly cautiously approached her friend who was sitting on the sand looking out at the dark blue waves crashing against the sand. She looked older then Lilly remembered, as if she aged ten years in two days. _

"_I am so sorr…." Lilly started._

"_Shut up….okay just listen" Gabby said still not looking at her._

"_I tried to think of all the reasons on why you would do this, why you would hurt us like this? Why would you betray us?... but the more I try the more I cant figure it out. But that is the typical Lilly isn't it you always do things to get attention, 'for shits and giggles' as you used to put it…. So I came to the conclusion…. You wanted to get caught, not to hurt us but to hurt Celeste to finally get back at the world for not loving you enough." She said her voice steady yet the tears were now streaming down her face._

"_But I loved you, Logan loved you, Veronica and Duncan loved you…and hell if I am going to let you hurt them as much as it hurt me to see those tapes…your going to have to get your attention somewhere else…" she finished coldly never taking her eyes off the ocean._

_Lilly waited a bit, absorbing all that was said and surprised to find that she could not come up with an argument about one thing. She was right; she had done this to piss of her parents, to piss off everyone. She looked down at the girl in front of her and realized that she was never going to be able to apologize for this. _

"_Where are the tapes?" Lilly asked a bit confused at the ending of Gabby's speech._

"_The ones of you and him are gone, all you have to worry about is Aaron confessing" she answered getting up and walking back up the shore to the parking lot. _

"_Will you ever be able to forgive me" Lilly asked, she sounded so hopeful so desperate so not Lilly._

"_I don't know" she replied finishing her walk to the parking lot and driving away in Aaron's red convertible._

She and Logan had to go into the sheriffs office today to give their statements, something she put off as long as possible. Yes she had gone in and talked to Aaron but still no one knew the whole story.

They walked through the busy station taking a seat on the wooden bench outside the sheriff's office. She moved her hands in her lap nervously, while Logan grasped one and squeezed it reassuringly, before hearing the door open.

"Gabrielle, Logan, come on in" Lamb said looking at the girl like she was the plague, I guess after all the evidence she came up with and her vicious take down of her father, she was known as a force not to be reckoned with. She was surprised to see Leo in the room as well as Inga the assistant and a man in a black suit. She took a seat waiting to be introduced.

"Mr. Mansfield this is Logan and Gabrielle Echolls" Lamb said.

"Assistant DA, I will be here to hear what we have to work with while the DA finishes up with the rest in LA with your mother." The tall man said pulling out his hand to shake theirs.

They all took a seat as Logan and Gabby started from the beginning recapping everything up until 'the night'. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more then to leave.

When leaving the station she saw Veronica, who engulfed her in a huge hug. She tried hard not to break down but could feel the love her friend was giving her and wanted nothing more then to cry. That night with Logan and Lynn at home Gabby and Veronica had a girls night, including all the cliché things that go with it.

And that night she found herself telling Veronica everything, she had memorized the story by now she thought as she watched Veronica's expressions. This was what she wanted, a sister, a true friend who she could tell anything to and not worry who would find out. Just one more example of all the people on her side.

She looked out the window as Veronica lay asleep in the bed behind her. 'This was fun, this was normal' she thought, but tomorrow all hell breaks loose, tomorrow comes school.


	16. Chapter 16

School… people walking in and out of the huge building in front of her while the people in the parking lot were mauled by journalists trying to get the reactions of the students.

"He seemed so nice" some would say.

"I don't believe a word of it, Aaron Echolls could never do that" others would say and Logan could already tell, the school was going to be split. The pityers and the disbelievers.

"Crap" Logan exclaimed when seeing that the mob of journalists and students were exactly in front of the school.

Veronica having expected such a turnout grabbed her extra gym bag that she had packed that morning and began distributing the things inside to Gabby, and Logan.

A couple minutes later they all left Veronica's Le Baron (because Logan's truck would be a dead give away) and walked through the crowd.

Gabby had on a long blonde wig and baggy sweatshirt and pair of sunglasses, while Logan had on a baseball cap and pair of sunglasses as well.

They almost got into the building until a reporter stopped right in front of them. 'crap were goners' Veronica thought.

"How do you feel about the Aaron Echolls accusations?" the tall leggy woman asked?

"I think he should burn in hell" Veronica stated sharply before pushing her friends into the school. Logan and Veronica were shocked at the outburst, never hearing anything like that ever come out of her. When they looked questioningly at her she just shrugged her shoulders and replied "nobody messes with my best friend and the man I love" Logan wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her closer to his body kissing the top of her head.

They had gotten to Logan's locker first where he ditched the cap and shades grabbed his books and started towards his sister's next. They weren't going to separate if he had anything to say about it.

"Hey guys" Lilly said walking toward the three of them, she looked at Gabby who turned her gaze sharply back to her locker. "Ummm…V we should probably get to that Pep squad meeting" she said looking at Veronica.

They left arm in arm and Gabby felt a loss, they used to all walk together to those meetings, even though Gabby didn't join she would always find someone to talk to on the way. She closed her locker and took a deep breath pushing her emotions to the side and walking with Logan to the court yard.

" So how are you and Veornica" she asked.

"Great, I mean things are a little weird but she makes things a little better you know" he said looking at the ground. Before adding, "so how is the secret lover" he smirked.

"What are you babbling about" she looked up from her notebook she had started doodling in.

"Oh common even with all the evidence gathering there is still a lot of missing time in their, you have been seeing someone admit it." He said looking at his sister as if daring her to lie to him.

"Fine" she relented, "yes I am seeing someone"

"Who is it?"

"Don't laugh, and don't get mad" she winced a bit.

"I promise"

"Leo" she admitted waiting for a response.

"Did you just tell me the guys sign?" he joked.

She laughed happy that this was his reaction. "No the Deputy" she stated rolling her eyes.

"I know I am just teasing, why did you think I would get mad?"

"I don't know, I guess I am just looking for the worst to happen" she said looking back at her notebook.

"Well don't, it is over no more worrying" he said placing a hand on her back.

"Worrying about what?" Duncan asked sitting down and pulling meg into his lap.

"About her History test" Logan said trying hard to change the subject.

Duncan didn't push it instead telling them about his weekend, and how mad Celeste was to find out that Lilly had naked pictures of some guys she met in Europe. The bell rang as they all went on their way to class. No one had come up to them yet about the whole ordeal which was getting kind of weird Gabby thought as she walked to the quad latte that day for lunch.

Some freshman boy (trying to get in good with his friends) tried to come up with an insult while crossing her path. Before he was able to even utter a word Weevil had him against a wall threatening bodily harm. Gabby looked around the quad and saw what she was so oblivious to earlier, the people who were whispering were all being glared at by others. It was like a silent war, each daring the other side to make a move.

"Like OMG Gabby I am so sorry to hear about your dad, is he going to be alright" Madison asked grabbing Gabby's arm in a reassuring gesture. 'I guess she didn't hear the whole story" Gabby thought as she removed her arm from her grasp, as nicely as possible (taking pity on the clueless blonde).

"Umm Madison" Dick said walking towards her and leaning in whispering something into her ear. She heard Madison gasp a bit at what he was whispering before shooting her an apologetic look before walking away finding nothing else she could say to the new, news.

Dick moved his hand up her arm "You okay?" he asked sounding so sweet and kind…so not Dick, this was getting ridiculous she thought.

"God Dammit, I am not fucking made of glass okay" she screamed getting out all her pent up frustration. After seeing the look of hurt on his face she automatically regretted it. "Dick I am so sorry I didn't mean it okay…I am just so sick of all the fucking pity and stares." She said holding back the tears.

"that's cool, I am just going to go over there come over when you feel like it, okay" he said his hurt expression now one of understanding as he walked over to the table that Madison had gone to.

She looked around the quad one last time, and still couldn't find Logan or Veronica, so she took her seat next to Duncan and Meg, trying hard to keep her gaze away from the blonde across the table from her.

Meanwhile Veronica searched the halls for Logan who had disappeared in the crowds before lunch. After the bell rang and her and Logan had left their first period math class Logan spotted all the newspaper clippings that were pasted onto the front of Gabby's locker. Someone from the police station had leaked to the presses that Gabby and Keith were the ones to take down Aaron, therefore she was the one that the 'Aaron Fans' went after.

"Cant they leave her the fuck alone" Logan said grabbing the clippings off the locker and throwing them away before Gabby arrived from class. After that he called together Dick, Sean, Luke, Weevil and any other influential people he could find and gave out the orders "if you even see anyone staring at her too long I want them dealt with got it" they all nodded their head and dispersed to take out their masters orders. Veronica wrapped her arms around him trying to get him to calm down. After a couple of seconds he was able to calm down enough to go to his next class.

She had seen him coming out of his fourth period class before lunch but he was gone before she could get to him. She searched the now empty classrooms until she saw him sitting in the journalism room, his head in his hands, his shoulder heaving hard, and she could tell he was crying.

"Baby" she said taking the seat next to him.

"What is wrong with them?" he said between sobs. "We are beaten by that monster and now we are being punished even more." He said looking at her now. His eyes were red and puffy.

"What happened?" she asked concerned.

"I found this stuffed in her locker" he said pulling up the long black whip, and Veronica gasped trying hard to think on why someone would do this.

"Logan I will find out who is doing this okay" she said rubbing her hand up and down his back. He turned to her again but this time he reached his hand up tracing his thumb down the side of her face before leaning in and kissing her.

"Hey man" Dick said standing in the door way. "I am sorry to interrupt but I think you need to come out here" Dick said, the all started running back out to the quad.

There at one of the tables were three bulky guys in about their twenties all standing in nothing but a pair of spandex shorts dancing around Gabby. Her face was flushed pink from embarrassment and laughing so hard, much like all the people around her.

Lilly stood up from her spot and moved over so she was sitting next to Gabby she whispered something in her ear and handed her three dollar bills. Gabby smiled, it was the first time in over four days Logan thought. She then proceeded to stuff the dollars in to the spandex shorts of the strippers, with Lilly shoving in her own both laughing.

"_I am going to win your friendship and trust back…whatever it takes…this is just the beginning" Lilly whispered into Gabby's ear and she couldn't help but smile. No one could stay mad at Lilly Kane._


	17. Chapter 17

"How about Heather Swanson's?" Meg suggested while plopping down to the blue table and pulling out her paper bag lunch.

"Naw, last year she ran out of beer 2 hours into the party" Logan dismissed as he grabbed at another fry from his and Veronica's plate.

The last day of school before summer vacation and the gang occupied their usual tables discussing whose end of the year party was deemed the best to attend. Gabby was yet again missing from the festivities, still having a hard time coping with a lot of what was happening and how people seemed to be treating her, if it wasn't the Aaron lovers at school, then it was the psychotic fans camped outside their home.

Logan and the gang had made it bearable enough for her to continue going to school instead of locking herself in the house. She finally exited the halls and into the quad for the last time for more then 2 months. The stares and gossip had died down for the most part but she could still feel the tension. She shook her thoughts away forcing a smile on before sitting at the empty seat at the table.

"So Gabs, Heather's or Shelly's" Lilly asked eyes fixated on her lunch in front of her, she and gabby had started talking again, not a lot, but she wasn't expecting a miracle.

"Shelly's defiantly, Heather's ran out of beer last year" She stated and everyone laughed. "What?" she asked confused.

"That's what Logan said" Duncan blurted between chuckles.

"What do you expect, were twins?" She said grabbing Logan's head and leaning in until their foreheads met, before pushing away and messing up his hair. "I don't know if I am going" she stated startling everyone.

"Not going, what do you mean not going?" Veronica asked concerned.

"I don't know if I am up for a party." She said picking at her carton of fried rice.

"Gabby don't do this, you can't let them win" Logan said smoothing her back with the palm of his hand.

"This has nothing to do with them, I was just hoping to spend some time by myself, mom is in LA with aunt Clara and I just want to chill alone for a bit." She said forcefully hoping people would accept it and move on.

"No, no, no" Logan wagged his finger in front of her. "You are going to the mall and buying a new outfit with dad's money, you are going to the party where you will drink a lot and have fun." He ordered.

"O really" she teasingly challenged, basking in the concern and love her brother was giving.

"Yes really" he confirmed grabbing another fry.

"Okay, Lilly you and Meg coming with me and Veronica to the mall after school?" she said with a small smile. She was taking a big step letting Lilly back into her life like this, but she was willing to risk it.

"Sure, I so need to spend some of Celeste and Jake's money" she giggled, a spark of true happiness in her eyes.

"Count me in" Meg added.

As the girls walked back into the school still talking about their after school plans of shopping and partying, the boys stayed behind.

"So how much did you get?" Luke asked Logan looking anxious.

"I got two doses for me, two for you and two for Dick." He said looking a bit nervous as he surveyed who could hear him.

"What about Duncan?"

"I don't want any, I still don't see what you guys are planning on doing with liquid X." he scoffed looking disgusted.

"Come on DK, I was going to ask V if she wanted to try some with me, if not then I will probably pawn it off on Lilly" he explained.

"I already got Sheila to approve to doing it with me so that's what I am using it for, I am not so sure about Dick." Luke added looking at the tall blonde who was chatting up some sophomores girls a couple tables over.

"Whatever tonight is going to be great!" Logan exclaimed.

"Lets get this party started" Dick yelled as the music finally started and the beats filled the air.

All the 09er yelled in response bouncing up and down with the music. Lilly came bounding around the corner drink in hand and some guys arm wrapped around her waist. Weevil decided to let her go when rumors circulated about her dating some older guy.

She was dressed in a short navy skirt and red halter that showed ample amounts of cleavage.

Logan grabbed a hold of Veronica's waist from behind leading her away from a group of eye hungry guys. She had decided to ditch the white dress she was planning to wear and took the risk of wearing a red satin strapless one that Lilly had picked out.

"Why did you do that? I was talking to them" she teased as she looked back at the group of guys.

"Because if they had their way you would be part of a huge man sandwich and I want you all to myself" he teased back with a tinge of forcefulness.

"So you are just being selfish?"

"completely" he answered sweeping down, planting big open mouthed kisses over her neck. Both were caught up in each other, they didn't even notice the disgusted looks being sent their way from a very jealous blonde.

"What the hell does she have?" Madison mumbled to herself moving across the party and away from the happy couple.

Meg and Duncan exited the house next, Duncan's arm swung over Meg's shoulders as she moved along to the music. She had permission to sleep over at Veronica's house and was going to use this opportunity to get as drunk as possible.

"Hey you wanna drink?" Duncan asked over the music, she nodded her head and they made their way through the crowd to the bar.

"Hey where is Gabby?" Logan asked Duncan as he handed Veronica her rum and coke.

"Don't know, last time I saw her was when we got here, she was on her cell talking to someone." He said gabbing a couple of dinks for him and Meg.

"Probably Leo, you would think if the guy was that into her he would take the night off and come party" he laughed. The Ramones 'I wanna be sedated' started playing snapping Logan from his thoughts as he pulled Veronica to the huge mob of dancing teens.

He pulled her close and bent down to whisper into her ear, "You feel like doing some liquid X with me tonight?"

She was surprised by his offer, she had never really thought about doing drugs before. Although she wasn't totally against the idea, she was against them doing it here at a party full of people. She shook her head 'no' and he nodded his in understanding not willing to push it. She had finally started breaking loose from the perfect princess image, he had first met. And he wasn't willing to push her back into her shell.

He was planning to give his share to Lilly when he watched Gabby walk into the back and towards the pool. Her once glowing skin, was turning pale, as her eyes flashed over all the partygoers a look of disinterest plastered across her features. This case, everything with their dad was weighing her down, and he could see his Gabby slipping deeper and deeper into darkness.

"hey babe give me a sec, I am just going to go give Gabby a drink" he said and Veronica just gave him a kiss then turned around and began dancing with Duncan and Meg.

Logan grabbed a rum and coke from the bar and moved around the people, coming closer to the poolside. He pulled off the top of the small vile and poured the contents into the glass swirling it around a bit before coming extending it to Gabby.

"Hey sis, here have this" he said placing the cup in her hand.

"Thanks" she said taking a huge gulp of the it before glancing over his shoulder at all their friends.

"Were going to have fun tonight" he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders and moving her to the dance floor.

"Yes we are" she replied taking another huge sip of her drink, hoping the alcohol would kill the fluttering butterflies she had banging around in her stomach.

"V, how many have you had?" Logan asked as Veronica slumped against him.

"I have only had two" she said her mind fuzzy. "Logan I don't feel very good" she said clutching at her head.

"Come sit down" he said pulling her down on the lawn chair. How the fuck was she so messed up unless….

'No, No, No' he thought as he pulled out the extra vile he had in his pocket. It was still full, then who did she get the drugs from.

"Honey, did you take any drugs?" he said pulling her face up with his hands.

"No, I just had those two drinks" she said laying her head back against the chair.

"where did you get the second drink?" he asked frantic.

"I don't know, someone handed it to me" she said her eyes closing groggily.

He looped his arms underneath her and carried her to the other side of the house to one of the guest room where he laid her down. Hopefully she will just sleep this off, then I am going to find whoever did this to her and kill him.

"Hey baby" she said slipping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to kiss her. The kiss began to heat up as her hands continued to explore his body pulling at the loops of his pants until he was flush against her.

"What about your head?"

"All better, I'm feeling kinda floopy now." She said with a small giggle. She began kissing his neck; he still was a little hesitant until he felt her hand moving down his waist pulling at the button of his jeans. He melted into her arms, tracing his fingers across her body. They were now moving at a frantic pace, their tongues dueled in their kiss. While their hands pushed and pulled at their clothes.

Once his boxers were down her red panties discarded to the floor he moved between her thighs positioning himself before her entrance. He then looked into her eyes for the last question of permission. She answered with a sweet kiss, arching her back until her slick opening rubbed against the head of his cock.

It took as much strength as he could muster not to cum at the action. He then began his decent inside of her. Her walls clamped down around him as he slid further in. he cold feel her stretching around him and watched her face contort into emotions of slight pain, until registering relief when he was all the way in. he paused a bit waiting for her body to get used to thee new addition. She opened her eyes, looking over his face before smiling softly.

She then moved her hips, as if telling him to continue moving. He slid out of her, then pushing back in. He continued the process and enjoying the show of watching her head flop back as tiny moans escaped her throat. There was something in his eyes that he didn't trust, a cloudy haze that he wished he had seen before. But there was nothing he could do now, so he pushed the thoughts aside as he continued to thrust into her.

He slowly slid his hand between them until he came across her small swollen nub. He moved his thumb against it slowly watching her deep intakes of breath as he continued the action. He was coming so close and desperately wanted her to go first.

He then pulled his thumb and pointer finger on either side of her tender clit and pinched town sending a shock through her tiny body. The reaction had the desired affect as she began to thrash beneath him her slick sheath closing in on his hard cock. The waves of her orgasm caused him to release as he poured into her groaning "Veronica" into her soft blonde hair.

Dick looked down the hall, his face a mix between nervousness and fear. He had promised Logan that he would watch Gabby, and now here he was outside the door to the guest room Carrie bishop told him she saw Logan go into. 'How the hell I loose her' he thought to himself as he turned the knob on the door flinching a bit as he say Logan and Veronica in bed thankful they were both clothed. Logan was laying on his side his back to the door, he had pulled Veronica against him as she lay on her stomach fast asleep.

He was noticed the light wash over the side of the room from the open door. He turned his head around until he spotted Dick who motioned frantically for him to come into the hall. When Dick was clear from the door Logan zipped up his pants and re-clasped his belt before placing a light kiss on Veronica's forehead.

When outside the room he closed the door silently before looking at his friend who was now pacing back and forth.

"What's up Dick?" he asked a little angry at the intrusion.

"I can't find her" he admitted looking at Logan.

"What do you mean you can't find her" he said walking past him back to the party.

"She was just dancing with some people until she started getting woozy, I took her to sit down on the couch and went to get her some water. When I came back she was gone." He winced waiting for the anger.

"You idiot" he yelled before moving forcefully through the party, asking each person he came across if they had seen Gabby.

"_I am going to get you some water, I will be right back" Dick said after helping onto the couch._

_She lay back resting her head onto the cushion trying hard to stop the spinning in her head. She looked up and watched the party move in a mix of colors and blurs. _

"_Here you go" a male voice said placing a cup in her hand. _

_She took the cup and began tipping the liquid into her mouth trying to figure out why the water tasted so bitter. She finished the cup as the voice began to chuckle. "Dick" she murmured placing her hand onto his face. He just laughed again helping her up from the couch and walking her somewhere. Before she knew it the backs of her knees hand hit the edge of a bed causing her to tumble backwards on it. The same strong hands that moved her through the party were back on her pushing her up the bed until she was laying in the middle, her head just short of the pillows. _

"_I will be right back" he said walking out the door, as she heard it close with a small click. Whoever this was she was now sure it was not Dick, and now the anxiety began to move throughout her body. Someone had done something to her, that much she was sure of, what? And Who? Were still questions that needed to be answered._

She collected all her strength and began to pull her cell phone from her purse; she pressed her speed dial button and raised it to her ear. Two rings "Hey baby, I thought you were coming over after the party" Leo said with a small chuckle. "Miss me already?"

"Leo, I need help" she sobbed her fears finally taking their toll on her body.

"Baby what's wrong?" before she could answer her battery went dead. Her sobs grew heavier as she realized how much trouble she was in. she surveyed her surroundings, it was complete darkness. She must be in one of the guest rooms, she opened her mouth to scream for help but all that came out was another sob. She had to stop crying. The party was still in full swing, the music blaring. A couple minutes rolled by which felt like hours as she anticipated the strangers reappearance. 'God Let Leo find me' she begged as she heard the door click open.

"I'm back" the mystery guy sing-songed walking through the door again. She looked up a bit trying to concentrate on who he was but, the door closed before she could get a good look and the room fell back into darkness. She began to cry as she moved back and forth moving to get off the bed but coming up helpless as her arms and legs stopped working.

"Shh, you're going to enjoy this" he said moving closer to the bed. Her breath caught in her throat as complete and total fear washed through her. His hand was now on her thigh moving slowly up her leg.


	18. Chapter 18

"Gabby! Baby talk to me!" Leo shrieked into the phone, 'she sounded so weak' he thought as he hung up the phone and ran to the door.

He had just gotten home when he got her first call.

"_hey honey, what are you doing?" he asked into the phone._

"_Logan is forcing me to go to some end of the year drunk-fest." She joked, and he could practically see her rolling her eyes. _

"_Well do you want me to bust it and rescue you" he laughed._

"_No I think I will let them have their fun, I will just come over afterwards" she groaned._

"_Okay I will leave the key under the mat, bye baby"_

"_Bye" she sighed before hanging up._

_He then changed into a pair of jeans and unbuttoned his uniform shirt, plopped on the couch and turned on the T.V._

Now no more then two hours later he was running out of the apartment and jumped into his car racing toward the 09er zip. On the way he called Keith and asked whose party Veronica went to, then called the station to get an address. He ran through the front people freezing in their paths at the sight of his uniform shirt and badge.

He got to the back and continued to look, checking all the areas that were secluded, when she called it was quiet on her end, she had to be somewhere that didn't have any music or people. As he passed all the drunken partiers he spotted Logan looking frantic and scared.

"Logan where is Gabby" Leo said jerking the younger man around to face him.

"Leo what... I don't know man I was just looking for her" he said panicked.

"Are there any guest rooms?" he asked pulling out all his training to remain calm and logical during an emergency.

"I checked all of them" he said looking back to the side of the house he had just vacated.

"Whose house is this?" he asked looking at the party.

Logan looked around before spotting a brunette sitting on the couch beside Luke and Casey.

"There" he said pointing at her.

"Come on" Leo said rushing towards the couches. "Are you Shelly Palmroy" he asked in a direct and mature manner.

"Yes" she giggled until she noticed his uniform. "O no your not busting me are you"

"No I just need to know how many rooms you have in the house"

She thought the question over a little confused, or maybe just too drunk to remember. "Um five"

"How many did you check?" he asked Logan.

"The three guest rooms" he said looking back at Shelly.

"Where are the other rooms?" he yelled.

She pointed over her shoulder to the other side where they had entered. They ran through the party back into the main house through the glass patio doors. They passed through the kitchen where the 4 kegs were set up and into the formal part of the mansion which was off limits to party goers.

After scaling the hallways and opening the doors to 3 closets and 2 bathrooms they finally found the master bedroom. They cracked open the door to see some movement on the bed, a male figure moving up and down. The air was filled with moans.

Leo crashed through the doors screaming "get the fuck off her!"

Logan found the light switch on the side of the wall and looked back up to the bed when the room filled with light. Surprised to see that the couple in bed was Tad and his girlfriend Carmen.

"Oh god I am sorry" Leo said turning away.

"Get the fuck out man" Tad yelled back at them trying to cover Carmen.

When Logan and Leo got out of the room and closed the door they continued down the hallway to the last and final room which they guessed was Shelly's. If she wasn't in here then they weren't sure what they were going to do.

Yet again they creaked the door open to see the same silhouette that they encountered just a minute before. Leo already made his way into the room while Logan searched for the light. Both stopped in their tracks at the whispered "stop it" coming from the bed. Fueled with anger Leo ran to the bed, grabbing the guys arm and pulling him off and slamming him down to the ground.

Logan finally found the light switch turning it on and hesitating before looking at the room and finally the bed. He was happy to see that she still had her clothes on. But then he saw the signs of struggle, her tank top straps were ripped and the top was pulled and stretched in parts. Her neck was red and swollen with dark forming hickys around the base. Her hair was disheveled and her floor length black skirt which Lilly though was hot with the two slits that ran up to her thighs was now hiked up to her waist exposing part of her pink panties. 'O thank god she still has her underwear on' he thought as he moved to the bed and began collecting her in his arms.

When he turned around he spotted Leo on the ground, the guy was on his stomach his arms stretched behind him while Leo slapped on the pair of handcuffs he had grabbed from his car on the way in. Logan looked closer, the guy looked familiar but he wasn't quite sure who it was until Leo flung him over onto his back.

"You fucking asshole" Logan yelled kicking Sean Fredrick in the side, accidentally jostling Gabby who was now cradled in his arms. "how the fuck could you do that?"

"Dude she came onto me" Sean gestured to Gabby.

"O really when was this before or after she asked you to 'stop it'"

"Dude you know girls, 'no' means 'yes' and…." he was cut off by Leo's fist crashing into his jaw. The man was now shooting fire from his eyes at the young cuffed man.

"Don't you say another fucking word" he said through gritted teeth picking the boy from the ground and pushing him through the door. "Sean you are being charged with the attempted rape of Gabrielle Echolls." He said shoving his head down and pushing him into the back seat of his car.

"Here let me take her to the hospital" Leo said stretching his arms out to get Gabby.

"No man I can do it" he said holding her closer to his chest.

"Logan man what is going on" Duncan asked running up to him. He had seen Logan carrying Gabby and knew something was up. Gabby had passed out at one point and now lay slumped in his arms.

"Gabby is drugged we need to get her to the hospital"

"I will take her" he said grabbing her and moving to put her in Logan's truck while Logan got out his keys. Logan searched his pockets and could not find them, finally realizing he left them in his jacket he left back in the room with….

"Veronica" he said looking back at the house. It hit him all at once that he had left her. "I have to get my keys"

"I will take her in my truck we will meet you there" he said moving to his silver SUV.

Logan ran back through the party dodging all the people who tried to talk to him. He go to the room opening the door quietly and seeing Veronica still asleep on her side. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. He thought about leaving her there to continue sleeping but then thought about the tongue lashing she would give him later if he left her there while Gabby wad sick.

He moved to the bed bending down and placing a kiss on her forehead. She stirred her eyes fluttering open as she looked at him. A small smile crept onto her face, the same dreamy one she had when she first pulled him in her arms earlier that night.

"Veronica we need to go" he said moving the covers back and helping her to sit up.

"What…where?" she asked disoriented.

"Gabby is drugged we need to get her to the hospital" he said grabbing her underwear from the floor and handing them to her. She looked at them curiously, then she moved her hand down in between her legs, flinching a bit in soreness. She then looked back up at him "That wasn't a dream?" she asked a slight bit of nervousness in her voice.

"No… you don't remember?"

"Kind of, it is just a little fuzzy that's all" she then snapped out of her thoughts her eyes more alert. "Gabby's sick?"

"Yeah we need to get out of here" he said grabbing his jacket, Veronica slipped on her underwear and slid her hand into his letting him lead her through the party. Along the way they grabbed Lilly and Meg.

They made their way to the hospital all running in to check on their friend. Logan asked the nurse where she was and was directed to the emergency room. When they finally made it they saw her laying on the table she was still out and a doctor was checking her eyes.

"Are you Logan?" he asked as Logan ran up.

Logan nodded looking back at his sister a wave of guilt running through his veins, he then looked up at the doctor questioningly realizing that he knew his name.

"My name is Dr. Rizzuti I was working with Gabby on her case" he said reading the boys look. "I need to know what she is on"

Everyone looked confused not really sure how to answer, none of them talked to Gabby about what she had that night.

"Liquid X" Logan said shocking everyone. The doctor nodded his head escorting the kids back to the waiting room as he ordered a stomach pump. When Logan sat down his head in his hands between his parted legs. Veronica kneeled in front of him trying to understand what was going on.

"Logan you didn't" she said trying to hide the accusation from her voice.

"I just wanted her to have some fun, these fucking psychos have been bringing her down lately." He said his fist pulling into a fist. "Our Gabby is gone, I just wanted to bring her back" he said looking into her eyes, tears slipping down his face.

"Logan…" she wasn't sure how to respond to this.

"I never expected for her to get hurt I swear, please believe me I would never hurt her" he said pleading. He began to sob, his head slumped back into his head as he began breathing heavily.

"Shhh" she said placing her hands on his head and rubbing lightly. "I trust you"

So there they sat in the waiting room all stunned into silence.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you so much for the reviews I had no idea that many of you were reading this, you seriously made me cry. I love how much you guys love my writing and I am so sorry that I blackmailed you. For those of you who hate that it was meant to be a joke and I didn't really think anyone was going to do it. I already planned on getting this next chapter out today. **

**And yes I am sorry that I wanted reviews so bad and that it should be about the writing not what people think. Again it was just a joke and I didn't mean any disrespect to fellow writers out there. **

**Well here you go the next installment and I hope it has all the LoVe you guys crave as well as all the missing pieces anyone needed.**

**Tell me what you think or not, reviews are appreciated but never mandatory.**

"This was all I could find" Duncan said softly handing Veronica the cup of coffee he had gotten from one of the nurses at the Nurses Station.

"Thanks" she replied her voice low, as she took a sip and choked a bit at the bitter stale taste. She sat back her hand returning to its place stroking Logan's hair while he slept with his head in her lap.

It had been three hours since they brought gabby in and everyone except for Logan, Veronica, Duncan, and Lilly were left. Lynn who was still in L.A. was given a call and she told them she would come in the next morning since Gabby was in stable condition. Lynn told the kids to go home and get some sleep but the foursome would not budge. And after some pleading and in the end bribing the nurses let them stay past visiting hours in the waiting room across the hall from Gabby's hospital room.

Veronica was still coming down from her high and couldn't get to sleep. Duncan decided to stay up and keep her company, while Logan and Lilly took the first shift of sleep so that at all times someone would be awake to hear any news the nurses and or doctors had.

"So how are you?" Duncan said taking a seat.

"fine I guess, I am still trying to process everything." She said looking down and watching her hands move across Logan's brown hair.

"Do you believe him?" Duncan asked following her gaze.

"That he didn't mean to hurt her?" she asked a little surprised at his question, Duncan nodded his head. She thought about his question for a bit trying to find the right words.

"Do you remember that party that Logan and Gabby had the weekend their parents were out, when we were twelve." She asked and Duncan looked confused. "the one where Lilly had me and Logan play two minutes in heaven."

"Awe yes the one where the Echoll's came home early." He said nodding his head in recollection and smiling at the memories of how reckless they all were.

"After we all left Logan tried to take the fall for the party but Gabby spoke up saying that Logan didn't even come until the very end taking all the credit." She said looking down a grim expression on her face.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because she knew that Aaron wouldn't hurt her as bad" she said cringing a bit at the idea.

"Hurt?..." he said confused until realization set in and he stared off into space his mouth agape in horror. 'Aaron is going to prison for abuse you idiot' he internally yelled at him self.

"now that is a love on a whole different level then you or I have ever faced, so no, I don't think that Logan would ever intentionally harm his sister." She said trying hard to hold back the rest of the tears that tried to come out.

"I know, I guess I just had to hear it from someone else" he said looking across the hall at the hospital room door.

"When did her tell you that?" He asked.

"The night Aaron was arrested we talked while we waited for Gabby to come home, he told me about the abuse or at least what he wanted me to know, I know he was holding some things back" she replied. It was silent while they booth let the words sink in, their friends, their best friends were abused while they were growing up and they were all oblivious to it. Veronica looked into her mind for anything to say.

"I am glad you were there to help tonight" she said looking back at him.

"I am too" he said returning her gaze.

"So how is Meg?" When a conversation gets to sensitive it is always a good idea to change it.

"Good, she has been babysitting a lot lately" he said with a small laugh.

"And I hear you go with her a lot" she added slyly.

"Who told you that?"

"A little birdie" she teased.

"O well that little birdie has a big mouth" he said looking over his shoulder at Lilly who was laying down on the couch.

Just then a nurse walked down the hall her white tennis shoes skidding along the floor. She smiled at the group before entering Gabby's room a clip board in her hands. A couple minutes later she entered back into the hall and made her way over to talk to them. Veronica nudged Logan awake while Duncan walked over to wake Lilly. Logan rose into a sitting position looking at the nurse like her next words were the meaning of life.

"She's awake, she asked if anyone was here and I told her about her band of groupies waiting outside." She smiled as Logan let out the breath he had been holding. "now I only want one at a time and make it quick I need her to get some rest" the nurse instructed shaking her finger at the teens but a smile still present on her face.

"Thank you nurse Hensing" Logan said standing up and walking across the hall. He hesitated his hand on the doorknob as he summed up all the courage he had left to face her.

When he entered the room the first things he saw was the white walls, and noisy machines in the corner chiming away with the rhythm of her heart beat. Then he let his eyes settle on the bed. She looked so weak and pale. She looked up and smiled at him giving him the strength to come closer and sit down on the edge of the bed. He took her hand into his and stroked his thumb across the top of it softly.

"Hey bugaboo" he said with a small laugh as he watched her cringe at the old nickname bestowed on her by their Grandma Lester when she was five.

"Hey slick" she retorted the name that was bestowed upon him from the same wacky woman.

They were silent for a moment each taking the time to come up with something to say.

"Do you want to tell me about what happened?" he asked.

She looked off into the distance for a second before nodding slightly, taking a deep breath and began her tale of how she felt dizzy, about Dick getting her water, and some guy taking her somewhere, the she began to choke a bit on the details about how helpless she felt with him putting his hands on her and not being able to do anything about it.

Logan took her into his arms and held her as she sobbed, he waited until she stopped shaking and let go looking at her bright eyes and preying their was some other explanation for how she got so helpless.

"I need to tell you something" he said looking at his hands and twirling his thumbs, a habit he had when he was guilty about something.

"I'm not going to like this am I" she asked with a slight tease.

"I am the one who put the drugs in your cup" he said getting up off the bed and began pacing back and forth at the foot of her bed.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"I never meant for anything to happen, I just thought it would help to ease some of the tension." He said looking at the ground as he paced. "I just wanted you to have some fun" he said sounding so weak and pitiful.

She looked at him with mixed emotions, she should feel disgusted and betrayed about what he did. But for some sick reason should felt relieved that it was him that did it and not some sick horny teenager, and a little flattered that he was trying to help her, because he cared that she was unhappy.

"What I did was wrong" he continued, "but I am hoping you know I would never want to hurt you" he said not being able to look at her.

"I know Logan" she said her voice a bit choked. "Come here" she said patting the place he was previously sitting on her bed.

He took the seat and finally let himself look at her. "I know you love me Logan, I know you would never have done this if you knew I was going to get hurt in the process" she said taking his hand.

"I love you Gabrielle." He said, she was the only one in the world with a big enough heart to forgive someone who put her in the hospital, and he loved her for that.

"I love you too Logan" she said leaning her head in and kissing his forehead.

After a couple more minutes of talking Logan finally left letting Lilly go in next. Duncan went to go call his parents and tell them that he and Lilly would be coming home after they went in to say goodbye.

Logan walked up to Veronica and pulled her into a huge hug. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him a little too tight as if to reassure him that everything was okay between them.

"She forgave me" he whispered.

"I knew she would" she whispered back, pulling back a bit to kiss her. When his lips met hers it was like being transported into a different place. One void of danger, tragedy and mayhem, and was just the two of them.

"How do you do that?" he asked breathlessly.

"Do what?" she asked in the same voice.

"Make every doubt and worry in my mind disappear" he smiled.

"Old Jedi mind trick" she winked.

"O really?" he asked with a smirk.

"Uh huh and now I am going to use it to make you kiss me again" she teased leaning in and capturing his lips in another kiss.

"The force is with you small one" he laughed.

"Size jokes will get you nowhere" she replied with a glare.

"Dually noted" he smiled kissing her one last time before she made her way into the room.

Lilly passed her in the hall, and then took her seat in the chair next to Logan's.

"Glad you didn't screw up with Veronica, because I would have had to kill you" she joked. There was the Lilly they all knew and loved the one that was able to make a joke about any touchy subject and get away with it.

"Yeah well she will kick me to the curb one of these days"

"No she wont, she is in Love with you Mr. Echolls, and I must say I am envious"

"O don't worry sweetie I am sure she loves you just as much" he teased.

She slapped his shoulder playfully "you know what I mean jackass, I wish there was someone in the world who looked at me with the same amount of love you guys have" she said her voice a bit somber.

"One day it will come, you just have to stay with one guy long enough to get it" he laughed.

"So you think there is a chance for me?" she asked.

"Defiantly, hey if I can screw up this marjory and come away with all my body parts intact then I defiantly think you have a chance."

Duncan came down the hall making his way to the chairs until Veronica came out motioning to him that it was his turn. He turned back to the room and made his way inside.

Veronica walked back over to the two and sat in Logan's lap curling up into a ball her head resting under his chin. "Did you call Leo?" she asked.

"No I don't have his number" he replied mentally kicking himself for forgetting, Leo had gone home an hour after Gabby was admitted saying he had work the next morning but telling them to call him as soon as she woke up no matter what time.

"I do" she said pulling out her phone.

"I can do it" Lilly said pulling out her hand to take the phone from Veronica.

"Thanks" Veronica yawned before resting her head back onto Logan's chest and falling asleep.

A couple minutes later Duncan came out and they said their goodbyes. Logan carried Veronica out to the car and placed her into the seat, on the drive to her house Logan couldn't help but watch her. She was so beautiful he thought.

When they arrived at the house he parked the car and walked around to open her door. He was willing to carry her to the door but he was sure that Mr. Mars wouldn't like that very much.

"Veronica honey wake up" he said kissing her hair.

"O" she said looking behind his to see they were at his house.

"I will see you tomorrow." He said walking her along the pathway to her door.

"Yeah, pick me up around noon, we can bring her some lunch, then I was thinking we could go to the beach I think we need to talk" she said.

"Will do" he leaned in and kissed her one last time before walking back down the drive and back to his car. He knew that the conversation would come eventually.


	20. Chapter 20

**sorry if the ending of this chapter is a little lame but i was trying to make this as peaceful as possible since i got some death threats before if i do anything to LoVe. **

**hope you enjoy the new chap and let me know if you want anything special to happen in the story. Like maybe give me ideas of what they should do over the summer. **

Logan's sleep was filled with nightmares, one after another the frightful dreams filled his mind putting him on edge and forcing him awake to loud panting and covers full of sweat. The first one was about the party, he was running through the house looking for his sister just to run up to the room to see her already raped and discarded. The second one he came to the door to see him on top of her and inside of her, but in this one she looked up at him pointing and screaming "you did this to me."

He sat up in bed his head pounding with the shouts still lingering in his ears. He crawled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom taking a long hot shower. He continued his morning routine of getting ready putting all his hair products to use, before going down to breakfast.

"Morning Mrs. Navarro" he said sitting down, he looked at the plate of eggs and bacon placed in front of him and began scanning the newspaper that was sitting next to him. He noticed the headline and swallowed hard.

'Echolls daughter's night of partying ends in a trip to the hospital' the article read. How the hell do these people get the news so fast? Those damn nurses he thought as he slammed the paper back onto the table.

After breakfast he called Dick, the mystery was still alive of who drugged Veronica and he was going to get an explanation, before he had to meet up with her. Dick was of course hung over, yet was glad to hear that Gabby was okay. Logan then grabbed his keys and made his way over to the house to talk to him in person.

"Sorry man, I let you down." Dick said looking down at the ground.

"Not your fault man" Logan replied punching him lightly in the arm. "I should have never done that to her, and I should have never asked you to take care of her." He said moving over to grab a soda from the mini fridge in the corner of the room.

"So we're cool?" he asked.

"Yeah man, we're cool." He said pounding his blonde friend's fist. "But there are some things I still need to ask"

"Ask away"

He wasn't sure how to go about asking him about Veronica without disclosing the information that she was drugged. Which he was positive, was information she didn't want getting out.

"What did you do with your doses?"

"I put one in Madison's drink, but you know her…she just had to be on Adkins what a fucking waste" he laughed. "And I took the other one around two this morning"

"What happened to the drink?" Logan asked.

"I'm not sure…" he said pondering the question for a minute. "She must have poured it out." He said shrugging his shoulders before turning back to the T.V. that had some sort of cartoon on.

Logan took in the new information; did she actually pour it out? He thought before getting in his car. Well there is only one way to find out.

Logan pulled up to the beautiful white house running up the steps and knocking on the door. A little brunette girl answered, she had a book in hand and an irritated look gracing her small face. She rolled her eyes at him before turning her head to yell back into the house.

"Madison one of your BOYFRIENDS are here" she said emphasizing the boyfriend's part.

"What?" she asked coming to the door. "O hi Logan" she said dismissing her sister with a flick of her hand.

"I have one question for you and you better answer it truthfully or you're going to have to find a new lunch table to sit at next year." He said looking at her sternly.

She nodded her head her eyes open wide in shock.

"Did you pass Veronica a drink last night?"

"Last night?" she asked a little confused but then something snapped in her mind and her eyes opened even wider.

"Is this about that 'trip to the dentist' I gave her, because it was just a joke" she answered her voice shaking.

"Trip to the dentist?"

"Yeah when you spit into someone's cup. I mean it is not like the end of the world" she said rolling her eyes.

Logan watched her expression convinced that she had no idea what was in the drink before passing it off. Veronica was just victim of some juvenile prank. He turned on his heel a huge weight lifted off him as he now knew what really happened. When he got back into his truck, it was 11:50 just enough time to get to Veronica's. He left the house behind sure that Madison was still trying to figure out if he was telling the truth about the whole table thing.

"Hey you" Veronica said opening the door and giving him a kiss.

"Hey, your dad here?" he asked looking around the apartment.

"Nope out of town for a couple of days" she said pulling back as she grabbed her bag and jacket from the arm of the chair near the door.

"So what should we pick up?" he asked as they drove through town.

"Lets get some burgers from 'Big Billy's" she said pointing at the drive through next to Luigis.

They got to the hospital, Gabby's room had transformed into a florist shop with all the flowers that now filled the room.

"Hey Hun" Lynn said giving Logan a kiss on the cheek, then greeting Veronica with a hug.

"How you doing slugger?" He laughed looking at Gabby.

"Hungry as hell, this food sucks" she said looking at the plate of goop in front of her.

"Well we bring good tidings." Logan teased showing her the bags of fast food they had brought with them.

"You are my saviors" she said taking the bag from his hand and pulling out a couple of fries.

They talked for a bit, the subject staying on anything but the reasons why she was in the hospital. She fell asleep an hour later and the three decided to leave. They said their goodbyes to Lynn before making their way to the beach.

"So at the party I don't really remember much" she stated starting the conversation light.

"Do you remember where you got the drink?" he asked.

"Someone passed it to me, I guess I never really thought that would turn out badly." She said shaking her head at her stupidity. She knew now that she must have been drugged, not as bad as Gabby but yet again she didn't finish her drink.

"So I found out some things today" he said stopping their path and turning to look at her. "Dick had tried to give some X to Madison but he gave her a coke"

"Adkins" she said, Logan could see the wheels turning in her head as she remembered how much Madison had bitched about her new diet.

"Yeah" he said giving her a minute to process it. He decided to leave out the part about the spit, she really didn't need to know about that little detail now.

"So we…?" she said pointing to the two of them.

"Yes, Veronica I am so sorry it turned out that way. I mean I had planned many a time of how we were going to get together and that was not what I wanted." He said and was relieved a bit to see her blush and smile.

"So you think about us" she asked shyly.

"All the time, you have no idea how much I want you; I hurts sometimes." He laughed but then his expression turned more serious as he continued. "I was so trashed and you looked so hot." He said watching her blush deepen even more. "But then you started talking so surely and I thought that maybe you weren't drugged and you were just a little tipsy. I would have never let it get that far if I truly knew." He said begging her to once again believe him.

"I know Logan" she said wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling her body against him. She really believed him, and it wasn't like she didn't remember anything, she remembers how he felt against her, and the way he moved inside of her. She just couldn't really remember all the actions and well if she was any good or not. "I just wish I knew if I was any good at it." She joked laughing a bit.

He sighed in relief before grinning at her "Well we could always try again" he said wiggling his eye brows.

"Keep dreaming" she teased rolling her eyes. She put her hand into his once more and tried to keep walking but he wouldn't move. She turned back around to see what the matter was.

"I love you" he blurted.

She paused at his words; she didn't know how to respond to it. She knew she cared for him but was it truly love. She finally looked deep into his eyes melting at the way he was looking at her.

"I love you too" she said kissing him deeply and letting him take over.


	21. Chapter 21

**I know, I know I haven't written in like forever, but when someone sent me a review today so long after my last installment I couldn't wait any longer. I hope you like it and I wont let it take me months to get the next chapter out.**

Gabby woke with a start popping up into a sitting position, the covers pulled down to reveal her naked form to the moonlight filtering in through the window. She looked over to her companion in bed surprised he hadn't heard the noises that had catapulted her from her peaceful sleep. She reached over pushing at his shoulder while whispering "Baby? Baby wake up."

"Huh" he grunted his face still pushed into his pillow, his lean form stiffening slightly.

"I heard a noise." she whispered listening intently for it to happen again.

"God you're such a girl" he laughed sleepily lifting his head up and looking at her with a small smile. "Go back to bed, you're just being paranoid" he finished closing his eyes and laying his head back down to his pillow. Before his face fully made contact with the cottony fabric, he heard some scattering and then the creak of the front door of the cabin.

Bolting up from the bed he padded over to the chair in the corner slipping on his boxers before grabbing his gun from the holder on the dresser. He opened the door silently slipping stealthily into the hallway. Even though fear was overtaking her every sense she still felt a little bit of pleasure watching him move around, how graceful he was, and the way his body rotated as he slipped down the hall and out of view. She slipped out of bed, pulled on the huge cotton robe, that she demanded she needed to pack, and followed the path that he had just vacated. Feeling a little too exposed for not having a firearm herself, she grabbed a vase from the hallway table and shoved it over her head awaiting anything that would pop out.

A loud crash came from the living room followed by a blaze of light and a pained "what the hell?" from a familiar voice. She ran down the hall and into the living room laughing a bit as she saw Logan sprawled on the ground holding his head and moaning. Veronica stood in the doorway small traces of shock still present on her face as she watched Gabby enter the room. Veronica's hair was chopped into an uneven bob, short and sassy Lilly liked to put it. When asked about her decision she simply replied, I needed something new, but in light of the party a couple of weeks earlier it wasn't hard to see the significant connection. She had lost that last part of the glittery, pink, princess that she grew up being, and was now someone between the hearts and flowers girl of yesterday and the hot and wild girl Lilly always dreamed she would become.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked losing the humor and letting the anger settle in.

"Us? What about you? Your suppose to be in New York with Emily" he stated as he rose to his feet. It was true she had used the whole 'spending the night with a 'friend' routine' with her mother; except she had taken it as far as 'spending a week with my cousin in New York'. It had been perfect, Emily covered for her, she took the ticket and cashed it in for money to buy groceries and rent a boat for the week, and Leo picked her up at the airport exactly 15 minutes after her mother dropped her off. Everything was turning out great, well until now.

"I needed some time alone" she stated looking at the ground.

"Oh and what, Dudley Do Right over here was just stopping by to say hello?" he joked with his usual 'eat shit' grin firmly in place. The comment took its toll on Leo as he started turning a bit red with agitation.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked before Leo had a chance to retaliate.

"We came up for the weekend, with mom's permission" Logan said rolling his eyes. He took the bags out of Veronica's hands and ushered her further into the cabin. It was a beautiful place set right on Big Bear Lake deserted a mile in each direction, with five bedrooms and a large balcony taking up the backside, with a breathtaking view of the lake below. It had been in their family for years and rarely used other than in the winter for skiing.

"O right like I'm supposed to believe that mom let you bring your girlfriend to a deserted cabin in the woods" she scoffed watching Logan start to close the door.

"Well it isn't exactly just us" he stated, before the door slammed open out of his hand, and a tall annoying blond 'mistake for a human being' entered. She pulled the robe tighter around her and placed a hand on Leo begging him to go back to the room before Dick could say anything.

"I'm sorry were we interrupting a little sexathon" Dick laughed raising his eyebrows in a disgustingly suggestive manner.

Leo moved to intercept the boy with his fist before Gabby grabbed his arms whispering a pleading "please" into his ear. He let out a defeated sigh before making his way back down the hall and closing the door to the room.

"So that's it, you Veronica and Dick?" she asked.

"Just for tonight, tomorrow Lilly, Duncan, Meg, and Natalie are coming up" Veronica admitted putting some of their groceries into the already cluttered cupboards.

"Who's Natalie?" Gabby asked as she perched herself on the arm of the couch.

"Dick's new fling" Logan said poking his head in the fridge and coming out, to most of his satisfaction, with a beer.

"Hey man I think I might actually like her" Dick said, sound almost…sincere, so unlike Dick.

"Okay" Gabby said getting a little unnerved at the change in Dick, a change so subtle to everyone else, but to his friends, a huge slap in the face. "I'm going to bed" she said turning around to return to her nice warm bed, and boyfriend. Before she turned back with a questioning stare, "Who is Lilly bringing?"

"Some dude she wouldn't say who, something about a 'surprise'" Dick scoffed taking a beer from the fridge and sitting on the couch where Logan had Veronica propped on his lap.

"Good morning everyone" Veronica yawned raising her arms above her head while reaching over to grab some coffee. Duncan and Meg decided to make the trip the night before when Meg got off from babysitting; they picked up Natalie while Lilly stayed back.

"Morning, you look chipper" Meg teased as she took a bite from her bowl of cereal.

"This place is amazing, those beds are so comfortable." Veronica said with a large smile, while Logan walked into the room a large satisfied grin plastered on his face.

'Oh I'm sure that attitude is for the beds" Lilly said as she walked through the front door and walked over to the kitchen counter grabbing some coffee. Her hair was messy and windswept and she walked with a slight stumble.

"Lilly you're not back with…?" Veronica asked.

"Me?" Weevil asked walking into the cabin taking off his helmet and laying it on the table while he flung the large pink and green duffle bags to the middle of the room.

"Weevil, I've missed you" Gabby said running over and swinging her arms around him. He held onto her with a small smile.

"Glad to see you too chica, I heard about everything and I wish I could have been there for you" he said looking a little sullen.

"You were" she said with a mischievous grin leaning in a whispering in his ear "I loved the teddy" making him blush a bit.

"Stop wussing him up" Lilly said stepping between the two and raising her arms to jump into his wrapping her legs around his waist. "I like them bad" she teased leaning in and capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

"So who's up for the lake" Leo asked walking into the room with his blue trunks on and the keys to the boat in her hand.


	22. Chapter 22

"God, this place is amazing" Veronica stated looking at the view of the large mountain ranges surrounding the large speedboat. They had stopped in the middle of the lake, dropped anchor, and opened a couple chests of beer and wine coolers. The boys took turns diving off the back of the boat, determined to out-splash the others, while the girls took their spots lounging on all open surfaces, soaking their skin with warm rays of sunlight.

"So why didn't Lilly and Weevil come?" Meg asked as she dipped her hand in the water, dripping it across her shoulders.

"Weevil cant swim" Gabby giggled, grabbing another wine cooler from the full ice chest.

"Must I have to remind you guys that I am a police officer, and you are all underage?" Leo teased snatching the bottle from Gabby's hand.

"Come on baby, you're on vacation" she cooed while wrapping her arms around his broad torso. "Leave the cop at home, and join the dark side" she teases grabbing the bottle back. She began walking back to where the girls were perched but instead was swept up in his embrace.

"Put me down!" she squealed as he began moving closer to the edge of the boat.

"You think you're so cute" he laughs as he drops her over the side, resulting in a rather large splash.

"I'm going to kill you!" she sputtered after breaking the surface.

"You know honey, you're right, I do like it here on the dark side" he teased making a show of looking around and taking a deep breath of air.

She swims over to the step ladder in the rear of the boat and pulled herself up. Grabbing a towel she dries herself off then continues to walk right past him to lie back down.

"What? now you're not talking to me?" he pouts.

"You are so cut off!" she threatens before turning over onto her stomach her head laying in the opposite direction.

"O come on baby" he mock grovels rubbing his hand along her body. She swats her hand behind her back smacking his away. He turns around pouting in that cute 'poor little boy' way before running off the back of the boat in a cannonball.

The festivities lasted for another hour or so before they all decided to head back for some lunch. As the girls got cleaned up inside the boys took it upon themselves to start the barbeque and prepare the steaks.

"Logan, your doing that wrong" Veronica sing-songs walking past him, sitting in the chair next to the grill.

"This coming from the girl that burnt Mac & cheese" he teases.

"Well that may be but if there is anything I don't know about, it is grilling, and I don't think your suppose to put that much lighter fluid in." she says getting out of her seat, moving to take a look over his shoulder.

"Hey I don't need any backseat cooking, thank you very much" he rolls his eyes as he gives the grill one last squirt of fluid for good measure.

"Okay, but im just letting you know that that thing is going to make a bigger blast then the A-Bomb." She teases, stepping back away from the grill.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, why don't you go inside and bug Meg or something, maybe she is cutting the carrots too small" he snarks, grabbing the small box of matches off of the table.

"Weevil, Leo" she whispers into the house making motions for them to come outside. "Watch this" she giggles as they watch Logan slash the small stick across the side of the box before throwing it into the mound of explosive charcoal. Just then the grill erupted into a burst of red and yellow, throwing Logan back to the ground in surprise. He scrambled on the ground for a minute checking his body for flames before sighing in relief, picking himself up off the deck. He turned around to a fit of applause from the three friends standing in the doorway.

"You're the king" Leo jokes shaking his head slightly before walking back into the house.

"Try not to set the house on fire white-boy, I need a vacation" weevil states a small grin working its way up his face.

"Buzz off Paco" Logan growls, watching weevil return inside.

"Oh baby" Veronica cooed walking back over to him, smiling like an idiot. She wrapped her arms around him leaning her cheek against his chest. "If it makes you feel better, it was a very pretty ball of flame" she teases turning her head to place a small kiss across his lips.

"Please just don't say 'I told you so'" he jokes squeezing his eyes shut as if anticipating a blow.

"Do I look like the kind of person who would do that" she scoffs shaking her head in disapproval. She walks back to the house moving through the door before turning back and calling over her shoulder. "And Logan"

"Yeah"

"I told you so"

"Do we have to?" Natalie complained her nose turned up to the idea. She was a lot nicer than everyone expected, of course her breast size was larger that her I.Q., but that was to be expected from any of Dick's conquests. However she did lack the undeniable bitchiness they all had become accustomed to with Madison.

"Yes, It's tradition, when drinking in the cabin we must play a game" Lilly announces taking her seat in Weevils lap, and placing the three full bottles of Vodka and orange juice in the middle.

"Why do I feel so old?" Leo asks wrapping his arms around Gabby.

"Because you are sitting in a circle surrounded by people two years younger than you" Logan answers setting down a bowl of chips next to Veronica.

"Okay so 'spin the bottle' is out since it's all couples." Lilly announces. "How about,

'I've never'"

"Fine, as long as it's not 'truth or dare' I'm great" Duncan states stealing the bowl of chips from veronica's side.

"You're just upset that last time you had to kiss the dog" Veronica teases taking the bowl out of his hands, placing it back in her lap.

"Hey, it wasn't even my dog!" Duncan exclaimed.

"If that was your only problem with that scenario then you're more disturbed then I thought donut" Lilly laughed.

"Okay lets just start" Meg said, turning to receive grateful kiss from Duncan.

"Okay Veronica you start" Lilly says looking to see that everyone has a their mixed drinks ready.

"I've never, gone skinny dipping" she states, watching as everyone else except for Gabby and Meg take a drink. "When did you go?" she exclaims slapping Logan's stomach playfully.

"Last summer when my mom was filming that movie is Scotland, Conner and I met those girls from town…I told you about this"

"You never said what you did" she laughs, "There better have been no touching" she exclaims glaring daggers at him.

"Trust me there is only one person I want to touch" he laughs grabbing a hold of her and pulling her into his lap, kissing her soundly.

Someone clears their throat and they all laugh continuing the game for a couple more hours. At the end they found out that Logan had a crush on his nanny, Meg once stole a bag of skittles from Wal-Mart, and Leo once called his girlfriend another name while in bed.

"This is getting lame" Lilly stated getting up to stretch her legs a bit.

"Well we could always watch a movie, or maybe … Weevil could sing us a couple of show tunes" Logan laughs his eyes still watering from that one.

"Hey, Hey, Hey let me remind everyone of the 'what is said in the cabin, stays in the cabin' rule, as well as the fact, that no matter what I do, or sing, I can still kick your ass white boy." He states standing up wobbling at first from the mass quantities of alcohol, before pointing a finger toward Logan.

"Whatever Paco, we just asked 'who sings in the shower' you didn't have to add that detail about what you sing" Logan states laughing a bit more before loosing his balance and falling backwards.

"Dude your drunk" Duncan states his face scrunched in a goofy grin.

"So are you Donut" Lilly says taking a seat on the couch. She grabs the remote and switching on the D.V.D player, starting 'Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas' a movie Logan, Duncan, and Dick deemed a 'must see'.

Veronica got up, stumbling slightly as she walked toward the hallway; she leaned against the wall turning to catch Logan's attention. When he looked up she gave a sly smile before moving her head back to, signing for him to follow. He got up looking around the room to see if anyone else noticed. When he was sure everyone was preoccupied he began walking down the hall to the bedroom. He opened the door and grinned sensually, his eyes glazing over in lust. Veronica had laid back on the bed, a baby blue silk nighty hugging her body, her baby soft legs crossed in a teasing nature to give him just a small look at the white panties she wore underneath. She propped herself up on her elbows, bending two finger in a 'come hither' gesture.

"All this for little ol' me, oh baby you shouldn't have" he teased, stalking slowly toward the bed, like a lion to his prey.

And look it's a cliffhanger…. if you hate me leave a comment, if you love me leave a comment. Just don't forget to Leave A Comment!


	23. Chapter 23

"Veronica?" he whispered between kisses, she was rubbing up against him, her body yearning for his hands to touch her.

"Huh?" she panted, starting a path of open mouth kisses down the column of his neck. Shifting her lower body to press up into his growing erection, being suppressed by his jeans.

"I'm going to make you scream" he whispered in her ear, licking the outer shell a devilish grin working up his face. She shivered from the words. Logan was a talker. Whispering words of love, and lust, graphic details of all the things he wanted to do to her and her to him. Veronica was a moaner. Soft whimpers and startled gasps, it was like there was never enough oxygen in the room when they were together.

"Clothes" she sighed, "clothes off" she whimpered as she took his lips in a passionate lock, quickly moving her hands to pull on the bottom of his shirt. He pulled back for a moment detaching from their embrace to throw his shirt over his head and onto the floor beside the bed. She ran her hands over the planes of his bare chest, getting lost in the sight and feel.

"I knew it! You're only with me for my body" he laughed, watching her bite her bottom lip in concentration.

"Yep" she piped in pulling him down for another breathtaking kiss, before he pulled away, gaining some composure his smile widening.

"How is it you can make me feel like a hooker?" he teases looking into her eyes playfully.

"Logan, to be a hooker, you would actually have to fuck me" she growled pulling him down again. "Stop talking" she demanded.

"Yes ma'am" he teases, grabbing the hem of her nighty, bringing the flimsy material up and over her head. Their bare chests rub together in a tandem of heated flesh, the friction causing her small nipples to peak in small hard buds. Leaning forward he sucks one into his mouth rolling the small ball between his teeth, nibbling lightly. She arches of the bed her leg running between his, rubbing his tender member through the denim material of his pants.

She makes quick work of his button fly pushing the rough material off his hips and down his legs, where he thrashes pulling them the rest of the way off. Her panties were next, the small scrap of cloth was no competition for the blazing passion between the two lovers. He began his journey down her small body, his mouth a voyager on a mission to cover every piece of skin he could find.

The sensation was amazing, but there is just so long a person could take the teasingly slow pace. She was getting irritated, forcibly moving her body, guiding him closer to his goal. Taking the hint, he sits on his knees between her thighs, his hands roaming lightly down her calves pulling them up and over his shoulders.

"Logan" she moaned in anticipation.

"I'll take care of you" he grins moving his mouth down, tongue extended to lick up in between the soft lips of her pussy. Making sure to pay close attention to her opening prodding inside carefully, eliciting an excited groan.

Deciding to speed up her pleasure he moves up pushing apart the flesh to expose the tiny bud, the one that holds the power to her pleasure. He licks it attentively before sucking the small mound into his mouth, scraping it lightly with his teeth. Another minute of this torture and she is thrashing around the bed, and he must place one hand on her lower belly to contain her movements. When he feels her getting closer to climax, he delves his middle finger inside of her, causing her to cry out in ecstasy. The second the second finger makes its way inside, her body jerks forward, her inner walls pulsing violently around his intruding fingers. She bites her lip to hold back a scream, extremely aware of the party in the next room.

She continues to shake lightly, her breathing slowing as she comes down from her climax, and returns to the real world. Logan moves back up her body to pull her against him, rubbing small circles across her back.

"That was…." She breathes.

"Amazing, incredible, the greatest thing since sliced bread." He teases.

"Yes, all of that" she smiles turning in his arms to kiss him lightly. The kiss deepens, the intensity burning their bodies back to life, returning them on the path to extreme pleasure. Her small hands trail down his lean body, wrapping firmly around his stiff shaft, moving up and down slowly, increasing speed with each moan he lets out.

"Baby, slow down we don't want this to finish before it starts do we" he sighs halting her hands, pulling them away from his body and pushing them up and over her head, stretching out her body.

He grabs a condom from the bedside table, making sure it is properly on before moving himself into position between her spread legs. He leans in closing his mouth over her while he slides inside of her, being sure to capture her moan. Keeping a steady pace he can't help but pull back to watch her. Veronica's eyes stayed closed as her head moved side to side, small whimpers and gasps released with each pump. Logan started feeling the familiar pull in his stomach, he was close. His hand flexes between them, flicking her clit sharply, biting his shoulder to stifle her scream she cums, him following shortly after with a groaned "Veronica."

They lay limp beside each other, relaxing in the afterglow of the moment. Logan lightly brushing the hair off of her forehead, placing feather light kisses across her face. "I love you" he whispers before drifting off to sleep.

"Where's Dick?" Natalie asked walking into the living room, her arms stretching over her head in a tired yawn.

"I think he said something about donuts" Veronica answered fishing out the orange juice from the fridge.

"Where is he expecting to find a donut shop in the middle of the mountains?" Lilly asked grabbing taking the last bite of her piece of toast before throwing away the paper plate.

"No, he went to find Donut, you know Duncan…yeah he's missing" Meg corrected, shrugging her shoulders easily.

"Your boyfriend is missing and you don't care?" Natalie asks, he face riddled with shock.

"Of course I care, but it isn't like were in a city where I have to worry about him getting mugged or something, were in the woods, he probably just took a walk." She stated grabbing a magazine from the table.

With an unexpected jerk the front door flies open Duncan stomping into the cabin covered in dirt and twigs, a large gash on his left arm, as well as one over his eye. Dick follows close behind his hands up in a sort of surrender, mouth running "Dude that was so not my fault, you fell" he explained.

"What happened?" Weevil asked with a small laugh.

"Numb Nuts over here thought it would be funny to stalk up behind me and scream" Duncan said with a huff taking a seat on the couch next to Meg, who began looking over his wounds.

"Dude you were just looking at the sunrise like some queer, it was a joke" he explained again looking around for someone to back him up.

"I still don't see how Dick scaring you led to that" Veronica said pointing to Duncan's messed appearance.

"I was standing on the ridge of a cliff" Duncan replied his eyes steely glaring at the dumb blonde.

"Dick!" Natalie shrieked in disbelief.

"Dude it was a small cliff…practically a hill" he rationalized. Natalie walked by slapping him across the head her eyes rolling at his blatant stupidity. Everyone laughed, except for Dick who continued to rub his soar head. While Veronica and Meg got Duncan cleaned up Logan looked around the room, "Where are Leo and Gabby?" he asked.

"Probably still asleep" Lilly said.

"I'll get them" Weevil volunteered jumping up and walking down the hall, he leaned into the door creaking it open silently, ready to see what kind of P.J.'s Deputy Dog wore.

He looked inside a small smile playing across his face, inside Gabby lay across Leo's chest her now longer red hair splayed across her bare back bathed in light from the window, while his arms encircled her waist. Just underneath her hair he could make out the faint lines of lashes, bright red lines dancing across her flesh. He curled his hands into fists wishing he had, had the chance to confront Aaron on his own, to teach the man never to mess with his best friend. But then he seemed to calm as he looked at the peaceful look she had on her face, the total contentment she had, right there, right now in the arms of the man who made her happy. He gave a small chuckle closing the door behind him without a sound. He was glad she was finally able to find somebody to make her happy, and keep her safe; she finally had her knight in shinning armor.

The group got ready, putting together enough supplies to last the night and began the hike up the mountain to the small campsite 8 miles away. The trail was an easy task, mostly straight ahead with a few twist and hills, nothing too treacherous. They had decided to spend the night out among the stars that is everyone except Lilly and Weevil.

"So why aren't they coming?" Natalie asked pulling herself up and over the low tree branch.

"She says people as fabulous as her are never expected to go anywhere without a fully functional bathroom" Veronica jokes taking a couple large strides to catch up to Logan.

"And Weevil says that if he wanted to go to a place with no electricity, or plumbing he would go visit his uncle Tino down in Mexico." Logan stated with a small laugh. But everyone knew that the couple just wanted the cabin to themselves.

"So how many tents do we have?" Logan asks looking back at the group.

"2" Duncan answered, "One for the girls, and one for the guys" he rationalized taking a hold of Megs hand and helping her up the next set of rocks.

"Bummer" Leo and Logan said in unison both sharing a small laugh.

Gabby and Veronica shared a look both thinking the same thing, "Men!" they sighed with an exasperated eye roll.


	24. Chapter 24

She hid behind the tree, her heart racing so fast she was sure it was trying to burst from her chest. Panicked, she looks back to the campground just in time to see him charging towards her, bounding from her place she runs through the woods, tears streaming down her face. She tries to scream, yell, talk, but her throat is closed in terror, he is getting closer by the second, she can already feel his hands on her.

She turns behind another tree ducking down hoping the shadows will give her some cover. She closes her mouth allowing the deep shaky breaths to escape her nose, in hopes it will make less noise. The twigs crack under his feet as he steps closer, and closer, the slight metallic sound of his knife sliding against his pants lingers in the air forcing as shiver through her already quacking body. Then silence, she opens her eyes, not even sure when she had closed them, and looks around trying to find where he was.

They were gone, all of them. She woke to the sounds of horrific screams, forcing her out of the tent. Blind at first, her eyes finally adjusted to the pitch black, now focused solely on the pile of bloody flesh and bone before her.

Her friends, her brother, and the love of her life were now nothing more then a pile of limbs and organs. Tears filling her eyes, her blurry focus moves slowly from the gory pile to the body of a hooded figure. His hand clasped tightly around Veronica's bloody slit neck. Gabby stood too stunned to move and watched as he slowly slid the long slick hunting knife along Veronica's stomach enticing a load groan to fill the surrounding silence, only to realize the sound had come from herself. He turned around his face covered in a hooded shadow all but his mouth, his lips quirked slowly into a sadistic grin. This had been what finally catapulted her small slender body into action as she sprinted towards the woods.

Now here she was ten minutes later, hiding behind a bush and calming her breaths as she waited in torturous silence to be caught. She felt the chill of anticipation before anything else as he grabbed her from behind lifting her off the ground and turning her sharply towards him. As he lifts the knife into the air, she cries harder, her body falling limp as her mind lingers on everything and everyone that would be left behind. His hand reaches higher until it is at the bottom of his hood lifting it up to slowly reveal his face.

"Daddy?" she quivers, her voice nothing more than a brief exhale of air.

"Nighty Night, sweetheart" he says with a small grin before plummeting the knife down into her…

Gabby pops up, her hair now plastered to the side of head, with a mixture of sweat and tears. Heart racing like a hummingbird on E, as breathing becomes a chore. She traces her hands up and down her body looking for any signs of blood, or a knife but coming up with nothing. Looking over she sees Veronica, Meg and Natalie still sound asleep, unaware of the enormous turmoil Gabby had been going through.

With no chance of sleep in sight, she leaves the tent walking back to the fire they had left to burn and wrapping a blanket around her trembling body. When a twig snaps behind her, she jumps into action grabbing the black steel pan by her feet, whirling it into play high above her head.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's just me" Dick exclaimed, holding his hands up in surrender, a move he had come comfortable with in the past couple of days.

"Sorry Dick" she sighed setting down the pan. "Bad dream" she answered before he could even ask.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No, not really" she said simply.

"Good, because the last thing I need right now is some chick's emo fantasy on my conscious" he says swaying back and forth.

"Well I'm sure you would have loved this one, it was right out of one of those old horror movies."

"How many times did I tell you guys, watching House of Wax before going on a camping trip was not a good idea" he jokes rolling his eyes.

"Well no one listens to you" she states sticking her tongue out. "What are you doing up anyways, looking for a little romp in the woods with Natalie?" she suggests wiggling her eyebrows.

"Naw, gotta piss like a Russian race horse" he admits looking back at the forest.

"Awww, well I should let you get to that then" she says moving back to her tent, for some reason feeling a bit better.

"Hey Gabs, if you want you can take my place in the other tent and I'll go cuddle up with Natalie in yours"

"Okay, but if you get caught, it was all your idea" she winks taking the new directions to the boys tent. "Oh and Dick?" she calls over her shoulder.

"Huh" he grunts impatiently.

"Thank you, for trying to be a decent human being" she laughs.

"Well it had to happened some time" he jokes back before trotting over to a nearby tree and dropping trou.

Gabby crawled into the boy's tent, zipping it up behind her before moving herself over by Leo. Laying down in front of him, her back to his front, she uncrosses his arms and wraps one around her waist.

"Dick, I'm not up for any 'are you that gay?' games with you tonight, fuck off!" Leo snaps jerking his arms back and rolling away.

"You guys really play games like that?" Gabby giggles, "Well I can see that I am not wanted here" she teases getting up.

Leo jabs out his hand pulling her back down and rolling his body so it is cuddled behind her again. "Dick has this strange idea that if he does something gay and we don't stop him, it makes us gay." Leo answers his voice tainted with a heavy 'I'm too mature for this' sigh.

"Well maybe you should stop him then" she jokes pulling tighter at his arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing, just had a weird dream is all"

"Told you not to watch House of Wax, Paris Hilton in the woods would give anyone a nightmare" he smiles into the back of her head.

"Yeah well Chad Michael Murray was totally worth it" she teases back before her playful tone slips and she becomes more serious. "Can you just hold me?" she asks her grip on his arm tightening even more.

"Sure" he replies, "I wasn't planning on letting you go" he says, and she is sure he has more than one meaning for that.

"Hey Veronica and I are going for a walk" Logan states as everyone sits around the fire cooking up the last of the eggs.

"Okay but if you're not back in an hour we're leaving your ass to find your own way back to the cabin" Dick states before receiving a swift smack in the head by Natalie.

"Just don't be too late, and have fun" she answers for Dick.

The two make their way along the designated path, each taking turns snapping photos of the other in front of different flowers and tree trunks. When they stray from the path Veronica starts getting a little unsettled.

"Logan the path is that way" she points back to the bared stream of dirt.

"Thank you for that new update Grettle, why don't you leave a track of bread crumbs for us to follow home." He teases continuing under low branches and over suspicious looking foliage.

"Hey that was Hansel's job, do you have any idea where we are going?" she asked taking his hand.

"Of course I do, we've been coming here since Gabby and I were five, your going to love the surprise" he says ducking under another moss covered branch.

They walked for another ten minutes before making their way into a clearing. There in front of them was a set of twenty foot boulders and a large stream of water falling off the tops, creating a beautiful waterfall. A small pool of crystal clear water lay at the base, trickling down a set of streams.

"Logan, it's gorgeous" Veronica gasps letting go of his hand, walking closer to the magnificent sight.

"Gabby and I found this a couple of years ago. No matter what was happening, what Aaron did to us, none of it seemed to matter when we were up here" he said wrapping his arms around her stomach while nuzzling his face into the curve of her neck.

"And you wanted to share this with me?" She asks her mouth curved in an expression of awe, and gratitude.

"I love you Veronica, and I want you to have a place in every part of my life, past, present, and future. You are one of the most important people in my life and I couldn't imagine my life without you in it."

"How long did it take you to rehearse that?" she teases turning in his arms and looking him in the eyes.

"The trip through the woods" he jokes back, to a flat boulder that looked like a platform near the pool. He sat down pulling her into his lap, kissing her soundly while wrapping his arms tightly around her body. She decided in that moment that she felt the most safe than any other point in her life. She could see what he meant about forgetting, about peace.

"I love you Logan Echolls, always and forever" she whispered into his ear, tucking her head under his chin and curling her body to rest easily in his embrace.

Lilly lay limp atop a equally exhausted Weevil both gasping for breath while their bodies stuck together in a mess of dried, and fresh sweat.

"Damn girl, you really are trying to kill me" Weevil murmured his body too weak to lift his head.

"Do you think it is wrong that we christened every room in the house" she giggled her chest rubbing against his while she did.

"Let's just keep that to ourselves" he laughs.

"Don't you want all the guys to know about your sex god stamina" she jokes stroking his bicep lightly with her nails.

"I don't think they will appreciate that much information, plus they know I'm a god"

"Really? I don't know if I'm convinced yet" she continues rubbing his arm, up to his chest, trailing her nails down to his hips.

"You're insatiable" he grumbles tossing her back and positioning him between her legs.

"You know you love it" she says as he rams home. Their moans intermingling throughout the kitchen as they fuck on the tile floor.

"Dude, that squirrel was giving me the evil eye" Dick exclaims as they walk through the front door, dropping their bags into the living room.

Lilly and Weevil stall their faces frozen in shock as they heard the commotion. With only a kitchen island keeping the image of their mingled naked bodies away from their friends eyes they scramble closer to the cabinets, praying none of them want to use the fridge.

"Dick pick up your bag and put it in your room" Veronica says walking into the hallway.

"Yes mom" he grumbles before following along, Natalie in tow.

"You wanna help me get the tents back into the truck?" Duncan asked

"Sure" Leo replies as they walk back out the front.

"Lets go get that ice chest from the trunk so we can have something to drink down by the water," Gabby suggests as she and meg walk out the door closing it behind themselves.

"You think that's everyone?" Lilly whispers as she peeks over the counter.

"Yeah lets go" they get up running into the back room, slamming the door behind.

"Dude, what's all over the kitchen floor" Dick asks loudly laugher fleeing the two in the back room.


	25. Chapter 25

Logan and Veronica walked into the house his hands attached to her hips as he nipped lightly at her neck enticing excited giggles from her throat. Pushing her past the kitchen counter he moves her down onto the couch climbing atop her body continuing his pleasurable attack on her neck and shoulder.

"Logan, I thought we were going to the movies" she giggles pushing at his chest lightly.

"and I told you I needed to come back for my cell phone" he breathed ducking in again to kiss her cheek before capturing her lips.

"Then why aren't you getting it?" she teased when he moved down to her neck again.

"So bossy" he teased sitting up, he looked over her stubborn face before rolling his eyes and getting off the couch. "Fine, if you would rather go see some stupid movie then enjoy my prestigious company then we'll go." He laughed as she grabbed his hand pulling him back down atop her.

"Prestigious?" she teased.

"Hey it got you to reconsider; I think this whole lengthening my vocabulary thing you told me about might actually have its benefits.

She laughed grabbing both sides of his face, pulling him towards her in a passionate kiss, just as Veronica's new sidekick begins to ring. After a couple whispered pleas to let it go, Veronica reluctantly gets up grabbing at her bag on the floor and finding the new menace in the side pocket.

"Hello?" she asks impatiently when she doesn't recognize the number flashing on the screen.

"Veronica, its Leo"

"Hey Leo, what's up?" she asks her tone more light.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something?" he said a little embarrassed.

"Are you asking me for a favor, well it is about damn time, I was wondering when you would finally join the others." She teases.

Over the next couple of weeks since their return from the lake, Veronica had been hounded by her friends, as well as some classmates to help them with one thing or another. If it wasn't trying to find the person who stole their ring, it was unveiling their parents soiled pasts, for a price of course.

News had hit all over that Keith Mars had led the investigation to incriminate Aaron Echolls, and what better person to turn to rather than the man himself, than his little blond butt kicking daughter.

"yeah well I heard you were the second best at doing research" he laughed his voice relaxing from its former tense state.

"So what can I do for you?"

"Well my sister Tina has been accepted into a private school an hour out of Neptune, called Birtchwood academy for the gifted" he stated as if reading the title from a headline.

"I know I heard, we were just with Gabby and Tina at the park when your mother delivered the news, Tina was so excited." She said remembering the smile that light up the little girls face face.

Tina was the funniest, sweetest, and most down to earth girl you would ever meet, she was strong too. She never let the fact that she had down syndrome change her perspective on life in any way, and continued to learn, laugh, and play like any other 11 year old girl.

"I'm having a hard time seeing the problem" she said shifting on the couch which was now bare, since Logan had given up and went in search of his phone.

"It's just that we have been trying desperately to get on the waiting list for it since Tina was born, and now not only do they acknowledge our existence but now their even offering a full scholarship with free room and board." He says shocked.

"Yeah it's odd but I don't see anything bad about it" she said adjusting the phone to her other ear.

"Can you just look into it for me, even if it is nothing, I just want to know" he finished.

"Sure, I will try to get what I can" she said with a final goodbye. Grabbing a pad of paper and pencil from her bag she jotted down a couple of notes before grabbing her bag and meeting Logan at the door.

"So what do you think about Jonathon?" Meg asked lounging back on the bean bag chair in the corner of Natalie's room. It was the typical girl sleep over, junk food, gabbing, manicures and games. They were now playing Meg's favorite, the Future game. The game was simple, name off what you want in your future: job, car, home, kids.

"I think it is a great name…for every other man in the world named John, come on Meg think of something different, not bland" Lilly said rolling her eyes while flipping pages in her Cosmo magazine.

"Hey, Jonathon is Duncan's middle name" Meg exclaimed.

"Case and point…Duncanbland" Lilly stated with a small nod.

"Hey, what do you think of Emilia with an "E" for a girl. That way you can call her Emma, or Emily, or mia." Veronica suggested stopping the girls fight before something regrettable was said.

"I love it" Natalie exclaimed applying paint to her pinky toe. No one believed Dick would still be dating her, none of his relationships lasted, especially not with girls like Natalie. She was funny, and smart, or at least smarter than most, and didn't take his crap, she was nothing like what they expected. But here she was, Dick still head over heals for her, she had really cast her spell.

"Well than it is settled, Veronica and Logan will get married, buy a big mansion by the sea, and have a daughter named Emilia" Gabby settled, a little annoyed as she crossed the room again. She had been stalking back and forth for the past hour, but when asked what was wrong, she answered with the same tired, "nothing."

"Look Leo gets off in a couple of minutes why don't you go over and fuck him, get out whatever bug is up your ass" Lilly said irritated herself by her friends constant movement.

"I don't want to talk to Leo" she said finally taking a seat in the other bean bag next to Meg, ignoring the blonde's rude comment.

"What's going on between you two?" Natalie asked confused.

"He found out that I did something, I guess I wasn't suppose to" Gabby replied looking forward stubbornly.

"_Hey honey, your message sounded urgent, are you really that desperate for a booty call?" Gabby teases moving closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He shrugged them off, closed the door behind her and took a seat on the couch. Gabby stood by the doorway in shock, had he really just dismissed her like that._

"_What are you pissed about?" she asked, her tone taking on some anger of its own._

"_Why the hell didn't you tell me you paid for Tina's school" he said looking at her with a heated gaze. She looked surprised at first before her expression changed to mimic his._

"_Why should I, it is her school, so what if I paid for it, that is between me and her" she yelled leaning back against the wall._

"_You had no right to pay for it" he said looking down._

"_Look I love Tina too, and I love you, I knew that you guys have been trying to get her in and I wanted to help" she said her tone lightening as she walked towards him._

"_We don't need your charity" he growled._

"_Fine, then I guess you don't need my love either" she said turning around and walking back to the door. "It's not refundable so either she takes it or I just donated the money to the school" she said before slamming the door behind her._

"He was totally out of line, like it was a sin to pay for her school" Gabby scoffed getting up again to continue her pacing.

"Well maybe you should have talked to him before you did it" Veronica said.

"Are you defending him? It wasn't his gift it was between me and Tina" she yelled, and Veronica shot her hands in their air.

"Maybe you should talk to him. Just sit down and discuss it" Natalie suggested.

"Why should I? He is the one being an ass about it." Gabby complained. Her leg began to vibrate while she grabbed her cell from her pocket, looking down at the text on the screen she smiled slightly before making excuses and running out the door.

"I knew it, one little text from Baby boy and she is all hearts and giggles again" Lilly says her voice feigning boredom as she looked back at her magazine.

"Dude, I still don't see why we don't run in there and have our own old fashioned panty raid" Dick scoffed as he took another sip of his coke.

"Because they are our girlfriends and we can see their panties whenever we want, why should we have to steal them" Duncan complained as Dick continued to persuade him to crash the girl's sleep over. They walked down the beach back to their trucks, where Logan waited for them to get back with the burgers.

"So you and Meg finally crossed second base, we're so proud of you" Logan teased messing a hand through Duncan's hair.

"Whatever man" Duncan grumbled grabbing his burger from the bag and taking a seat facing the water.

Looking down the strip of sand he saw a couple walking together a ways down. They took a seat on the sand and continued to discuss something heads bowed close. They looked familiar, and it wasn't until Duncan noticed the bald head and leather jacket that he knew it was Weevil. He was about to tell the other guys but stopped when he realized that the girl the newly firended biker was with wasn't his sister but Gabby.

They huddled closer her hand stroking the side of his face as she leaned in placing a light kiss on the biker's forehead. Looking back he saw that Logan and Dick were completely clueless to what was happening between their friends.

But when his attention returned to the couple nearby his eyes popped when he saw that her lips were now on his, until she pulled back and whispered something before hugging him again. Duncan couldn't believe what he saw, did his sisters boyfriend really cheat on her.

Getting up he decided he couldn't stand it anymore and got into his truck, not even bothering to make an excuse to the guys, before peeling out of the parking lot.


	26. Chapter 26

"Why should I? He is the one being an ass about it." Gabby stated frustrated with her friend's lack of encouragement. She couldn't believe that everyone was against her. Of course she knew that the money may have been a sore spot, that is why she put it in under a scholarship instead of coming right out with it.

She looks at Veronica again, trying to draw the strength to not snap at her. What was she doing looking into something like this, and even if Leo asked her to, she was her friend and she had no right ratting her out like that. With all the pent up anger she was facing, she was about ready to explode when she felt her phone ring. Looking down at the screen she was surprised to see a certain bald companion leaving her a message.

"Bored to death with all those chicks? Meet me at the spot" she saved the message, her spirits already brightening as she couldn't swipe the grin off her face. She mumbled some half ass excuse and ran from the house.

Gabby parked her car at the end of the board walk, right next to the Newman's ice cream parlor. Getting out, all the tension escaped her body as she watched him strut towards her, in his leather pants and black tee that hugged his arms and chest.

"Don't you look all badass, like a living James Dean" she said laughing as he stopped and gawked at her.

"Hey, I am way worse than that pretty white boy" he growls.

"Alright, Alright, you are one bad ass mother fucker, is that better" she smiled as he continued walking towards her, stopping he turned around as if waiting for her. She took her chance jumping on his back, and wrapping her arms around his neck as they continued to walk down the board walk.

"So what made you bring me here?" she asked.

"Well I heard you were having a bad day, I was having one too, thought we should be miserable together" he answered putting her down so she was now walking beside him.

"So why are you so miserable? Is it the loss of your hair? Because I told you it will grow back" she laughs, but it dies as she sees his face get even more sullen. She gasps as she realizes he is on the brink of tears.

Gabby leads him off of the board walk and into the sand holding his hand and bringing him to a stop half way down the slope. She sits down and he brings her into his arms as he follows. She is holding onto him, rocking slightly and hoping he will have the strength to hold back his tears through the explanation. It is the last thing she wants to see a grown biker crying on her Gucci top, in the middle of the beach.

"It's Nina, she…she died this morning" he whispers the words barely heard as he moves his head closer to hers. Nina was Weevil's older sister; she was a beautiful woman who had the most gorgeous five year old daughter you had ever seen. Nina's husband Terro died four years ago during a drive by in L.A, and Nina had continued to raise Ophelia alone. A couple months after Terro's death tragedy struck again as she was diagnosed with Kidney cancer and was forced into the hospital for treatments.

"But I thought she was in remission?" Gabby offers confused.

"A couple of months ago she was feeling sick again, but didn't tell anyone, she just thought it was a side effect of the Chemo again. Then this morning, I was just waking up when I heard Ophelia scream, I ran into the room and saw Ophelia in the corner rocking herself back and forth and mumbling "Mommy can't breathe," but it was too late, the doctors said it was caused by a blood clot, and she probably died in her sleep." Weevil explained. His voice and face looking so exhausted and fragile, as he looked out into the water, his mind probably repeating the horrific scene again and again.

Gabrielle had no experience when it came to loss of a loved one, all her relatives were still alive and well. She didn't know what to do or say to make this any easier, there was the normal "I know how you must feel" and "I'm here for you." But her and Weevil's friendship had been nothing normal, so neither sounded right.

So before giving it any more thought she raised her hand, trailing it down the side of his cheek and moved it, placing a calming kiss on his lips, hoping the gesture would express everything that she thought words could not. And by the way he was looking at her now, she knew it had.

"Can you help me?" he asked. The question was loaded, full of possibilities. Help me with the funeral arrangements? Help me with Ophelia? Help me not hurt so much? But no matter the meaning, she knew she could never back away. He was her best friend, he was her brother.

So she just nodded her head, leaning into his embrace again, while stroking his back in the reassuring pattern her mother had done for her, so many times before.

It was a small service, ten people at best. They had it at St. Mary's a small church in downtown. One that housed the two largest gangs of Neptune every Sunday, but Gabby wasn't scared. Weevil asked if Gabby would keep it to herself for now, stating that he didn't need anyone's pity, and she agreed, when someone's sister dies, you agree with anything.

After the service they walked around the cemetery, her arm around his waist, squeezing gently as if to tell him she was still there. They walked for what seemed like hours, him reciting stories of his childhood with Nina, and how she was one of the most important people in his life, next to his abuela. And whenever he cried she would just hold him, leaning her head in the crook of his neck, and allowing the tears to soak through the shoulder of her blouse.

"Does it ever stop?" he asked as they began walking back to his grandmother's house.

"Does what ever stop?"

"The pain" he mumbled.

"It will never go away, but it will settle, enough for life to go on. I know she would have wanted that for you. That pain inside that is just her way of saying she is still with you" Gabby said bumping her hip against his, and enticing a small smile.

"How did you get so smart?" he teased grabbing her hand and kissing the side.

"Friends" she says, bumping his hip one more time was they make it to his house.

Over the next few days Gabby continued to do everything she could to make Weevil happy, and pain free. And in doing so she forgot all about her fight with Leo, and what had gotten her so upset that night. But it was Friday again, and this time it was the Kane's turn to host movie night.

Logan and Veronica left early, probably hoping to get in some heavy make out in the backseat before having to go inside. But Gabrielle stayed and waited for her top to finish drying. When the doorbell rang she rushed to answer it, hoping it wasn't Weevil with more problems with the morgue. They had already had to re-order the tombstone twice and finish paying off the florist who insisted on being paid double for flowers they didn't even order.

Instead it was Leo, head bent in a tired bow as he was reciting words to himself, his back to the door. She had to giggle at the way he was acting, so nervous, like he was asking her to prom or something. The sound of her laugh forced him to jerk around, and she was surprised to see a bouquet of snapdragons and pansies, her favorite flowers, sitting in his hands.

"Gabby, I just wanted to say I was sorry" he said extending the flowers out to her. "I still think you should have told me what you were going to do, but I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did." She took the flowers, and grabbed his hand pulling him inside.

"I'm sorry too, I guess I just wanted to help so bad I didn't think ahead of how anyone would react." She said before turning back around to face him. "That was a lie, I knew how you would react, I just didn't care." She states, he smiles at that and she lets go of all her tension and lets her own smile take over.

"I want to make a deal with you" he says taking her hand. "You can pay for her school, if you promise to come with us to Disneyland next weekend" he says and her face brightens at the idea.

"I haven't been there since I was a kid" she states giddy.

"You still are a kid" he laughs as she kicks him in the shine.

"Owww, okay you aren't a kid, geez. But being serious for a second, you do know that we will pay you back right" he says and she holds her tongue. Knowing that he needs this, he needs to be the man. So she just smiles and nods, something she had become used to over the past couple of days.

"I have to get my shirt and then we can go to movie night" she states walking into the laundry room.

"About that, do you know what is going on with Lilly, I called to see what time to come and she got all pissy and said, "Does she really think she is invited?" He says mimicking Lilly's snotty tone.

"What?" Gabby asks walking out to the living room, her face in shock.

Gabby knocked on the door again; at this point she was pounding, getting really irritated with no ones answer. When the door finally opened it was Weevil, his face red and tense like he has just come from battle. Inside Gabby could still here Lilly screaming.

"If you let that little tramp in here, so help me got Weevil I will kick your ass" Lilly threatened.

"She's a little pissed" Weevil concluded.

"I can see that, what about?" she asks pushing past him and walking into the foyer.

"You little hussy, I am away one night and you think you can just dig your claws into my man" Lilly yells.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gabby retaliates her voice raising with every octave Lilly's is.

"Duncan saw you guys making out on the beach last weekend" Lilly states glaring at the two culprits. Gabby looks at Duncan who is sitting on the couch, with a sympathetic, 'I had no choice' look.

"We were not 'making out'" Gabby mocked with air quotations. "We were having a bad night, and needed some company. So what! I kissed him for comfort." She says looking back at Leo and begging him to believe her.

"Oh yeah, when I want to comfort someone I stick my tongue down their throats" Lilly laughed humorlessly.

"I wouldn't put it past you" Gabby mumbled and before Lilly could say what she was going to Gabby interrupted. "It was a kiss between friends, Weevil and I are just friends" Gabby said her hands flailing in huge sarcastic gestures.

"Like I'm going to beli…oomph" Lilly was shut off mid sentence when Gabby's lips crashed down on hers. Lilly froze in shock as Gabby's lips stayed closed and sweet against hers.

Dick looked on in complete awe, his mouth hung open, his tongue practically on the ground. Logan closed his eyes as Duncan adverted his looking at the fireplace. And the girls continued to giggle.

When Gabby moved back Lilly's anger was now diminished. She was not shocked anymore or surprised she was simply content. "I knew I was rubbing off of someone" she laughed.

"How did I know that one sexual experience would shut you the hell up. God you're easy." She replied slinging her arm around Lilly's shoulders.

"What can I say, I guess I cant stay mad at you, I am dating a sexy beast" she says grabbing a hold of Weevil and kissing him.

"I guess that is the most of an apology as I'm going to get." Gabby laughs taking a seat on the couch, grabbing the popcorn from the table.

**I don't know if I like how well this chapter wrapped up so nicely. If you think I need to rewrite it please leave feedback.**


End file.
